La pintura de la mirada azul
by NoritaYandere
Summary: , cerré los ojos un momento para recomponerme y cuando los abrí de nuevo el chiquillo no estaba y el columpio sostenido por nada más que una cuerda estaba podrido y sucio por los estragos de la tierra sobre la que había caído. Rated M! Yaoi, lemmon. Leer bajo su respondabilidad.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Kisimoto; perdonen loas errores de ortografía siempre presentes y les prometo actualizar con frecuencia, disfruten...

**La pintura de la mirada azul.**

**CAPITULO 1: ****La primera vez que lo ví...**

Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, pero supongo que ya lo saben; soy hijo del dueño de las empresas Uchiha cuyo trabajo multimillonario nos ha puesto entre las familias mas ricas de Japón. Pero mi familia no tiene gran importancia en esta historia; muy al contrario de lo que todos creen, no soy un niño mimado, me fuí de casa muy joven en busca de un sueño que no podría lograr bajo la tutela de mi padre y mi hermano, graduado de la preparatoria con 17 años me mudé a un pueblito a las afueras de Tokio. Konoha, una aldea de muchos colores y personajes extraños y fantasticos, casi ficticios, recuerdo haber exclamado para mí mismo "perfecto" refiriendome no solo a la diversidad del pueblo si no tambien al hecho de que allí era un compleo desconocido para todo el mundo.

Entré con facilidad a la academia de artes en la que una anciana de grandes senos me eligió y a otros quince jóvenes de cuarenta participantes para cursar bajo la tutela de sus bien entrenados profesores la carrera de artes manuales y visuales. En la ceremonia de aceptación nos entregaron las llaves de nuestras habitaciones ubicadas a solo una calle del instituto, quizás fue solo casualidad pero fuí el número seis en pasar a tomar mis llaves y una especie de guía completa con el reglamento, los horarios y las clases que recibiríamos, ese día me sentí distraído, solo quería instalarme en mi nueva habitación sin que nada me interrumpiera, la brisa llevó mi atención a un columpio bastante antiguo apenas sostenido por las cuerdas roídas por los años me asombré al ver a un niño sentado allí, pensé en advertirle que su juego estaba a punto de romperse pero de mi garganta no salío ni una palabra cuando me miro fijamente con esos dos espejos azules que parecian brillar a la sombra del árbol, no pude evitar exaltarme, cerré los ojos un momento para recomponerme y cuando los abrí de nuevo el chiquillo no estaba y el columpio sostenido por nada más que una cuerda estaba podrido y sucio por los estragos de la tierra sobre la que había caído. sacudí mi cabeza para olvidarme de la aparición, cuando me disponía a irme giré sobre mis talones, recuerdo haber pegado un brico cuando lo que encontre fue la cara de uno de los profesores, al principio lo contemplé como a un acto sobre natural más, tenía el cabello largo, la piel blanca y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero su lengua era más bien la de una serpiente.

-Lo has visto ¿no es así? - digo el profesor de renacimiento gótico - ten cuidado.

no me permitío responder y se marchó sin decir más, pero no lo escuché, mire de nuevo hacía el columpio, saqué mi cuaderno y con la imagen fresca en mi mente dibujé un vago bosquejo del niño a pinceladas negras, para no olvidarme de nada le coloqué a un lado "El niño de mirada azul y cabellos amarillos". Fue la última vez que lo ví, mis estudios fueron como los de un estudiante cualquiera, destacandome en el renacimiento gótco y las pinturas a escalas de grises y negro.

Años despues, a minutos de terminarse el acto de graduación volví mi vista por un simple reflejo de aburrimiento hacía aquel lugar donde debería estar el columpio de aquel niño de hermosos ojos pero solo encontré un puesto de revitas de un anciano pervertido. n sentimiento de melancolía me invadió por unos segundos pero mi nombre me obligó a ergirme para recibír mi titulo frente a otros 60 estudiantes de diferentes formas, tamaños, vestimentas y colores. Ignoré todo lo que me roeaba en la fiesta que se efectuó luego de que a todos se nos entregó el diploma, estaba allí sentado en la barra sin nada mejor que hacer que remover una y otra vez el contenido de mi vaso de ponche, hace tan solo diez minutos que me avisaron que mi madre había recaído y estaba en el hospital no muy lejos de morir "Sasuke, por favor permiteme verte antes de irme" logré entender a través de la linea del teléfono, "prometo salir mañana a primera hora mamá" fue lo unico que dije con el nudo que tenía en la garganta, de mi madre fue de la unica que me costó despegarme, sin embargo lo hice por mi sueño y aun así ella nunca me abandonó, me escribía constantemente y me enviaba dinero todos los meses. Me levanté dispuesto a irme de allí encontrandome en el estacionamiento a Orochimaru-sensei "Sasuke" me llamó con su acostumbrado tono malévolo "ten, por favor llamame, eres mi mejor alumno y quiero que trabajes para mí" dijo entregandome una tarjeta con su número. No contesté, solo fuí a mi casa, tomé algo de ropa acomodada en un maletín, algunos objetos personales los cuales arreglados en un librero habían dejado caer la libreta en la que dibujaba cuando era un jovencito, tambien la guardé y salí con rapidez, apenas y se podian divisar los rayos del sol en la leganía, hacía un frío poco común, tomé un taxi hasta la estación del tren y me dediqué a esperar. Por alguna razón tenía escalofrios, preocupación por mi madre; y melancolía por alguna razón desconocida, abordé el tren a las 6:00 am; sería un viaje largo.


	2. Hasta los más débiles se quiebran

**S**egundo capítulo, por favor tenga paciencia porque en realidad es relleno, pero contiene una parte importante en el fic, es un poco triste pero espero lo disfrute, gracias por leer, dejeme su opinión; disfrute...

**Capitulo 2: Hasta los más débiles se quiebran.**

Faltaban cerca de 20 minutos para llegar a Tokio, mi hermano estaría esperandome para llevarme a casa, me enojé inconsientemente cuando me dijo que mi madre había pedido un traslado del hospital, pero me evité cualquier discución, estaba decaído por mi madre e intrigado por la peticion del profesor Orochimaru; no recuerdo ningún comentario de su parte sobre algún negocio de arte, ninguna empresa o algún otro tipo de trabajo aunque la verdad es que era un profesor que no hablaba demasiado. Una anciana me señaló mientras susurraba con otra que iba a su lado, era común en mi vida que las personas me señalaran, sin embargo me revolví en mi asiento causando que los objetos de mi maletin sonaran "el cuaderno" salí con tal rapidez que apenas y recordé ese librito antiguo entre mi equipaje, lo busqué con cierta ansiedad, era una libreta rayada, con la tapa negra y el recubrimiento trasero de carton ligero; pase las paginas con la parsimonia melacólica de un viejo, poco a poco iban mejorando, uno a uno parecía más estilizado y quizás fue solo un presentimiento pero a media que avanzaba a través de las hojas se iban haciendo más oscuros, con menos color y más sombras, dejaban de ser paisajes para convertirse en solo objetos con aire abstracto, dejaron de ser crayones para convertirse en pinceladas, pero había una, la última para ser más exacto que rompía por completo la secuencia de cambio de las anteriores "El niño de la mirada azul y el cabello amarillo" decía con letra apurada a un lado de la pintura sin rastro de abstractismo ni paisajismo, solo un niño en un columpio, apenas reconocible por la vaga estructura de la pintura, me asombró la nitidez con que mi mente recostruyó el recuerdo desconectandome del mundo por algunos segundos, tan solo unos segundos porque me apure a levantarme para salir del tren del cual ya salían las ultimas personas, una vez afuera sacudí mi cabeza tomé mi maletin y busqué el auto de mi hermano entre la gente, sin éxito pensé en buscar un taxi pero un hombre de traje me tocó el hombro y con una reverencia me indicó que lo siguiera hasta donde se encontraba mi hermano, un mercedes negro desde el cual me hizo señas para que me apresurara, el hombre cerró la puerta tras de mí y se dedicó a llevarnos hasta la mansion uchiha a unos minutos de viaje. "bienvenido aniki" dijo abrazandome como hacía cuando tenía 10 años; su calor no era igual pero seguía siendo tan cordial que sin querer lo disfruté.

El camino se me hizo corto mientras mi hermano me daba las noticias tal y como se las comunicó el doctor, la enfermedad de mi madre estaba sumamente avanzada y hace apenas un día les comunicaron que tal vez no pásara la noche "pero tu madre es tan terca que la pasó con tal de verte" fue un comentario sin malicia, al contrario de hacerme sentir mal quizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que me quería Mikoto. una vez en casa, remodelada desde la última vez que vine, deje mi equipaje en manos del mayordomo y seguí a mi hermano hasta la habitacion de mi madre. Algo crujió en mi interior al verla recostada, más pálida que nunca, con ojeras, con tubos en la nariz y conectada a un suero, sin embargo mantenía esa calidez que nadie más de la familia poseía, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, me acerqué con rapidez y la tomé de la mano que me extendió encontrandola sumamente delgada, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero contuve las lagrimas, mi madre fue la única persona que jámas me abandonó a mi suerte, siempre estuvo conmigo cada segundo y puedo decirlo con toda mi confianza, es la única persona a la que en realidad amo en este mundo.

- hola mi pequeño Sasuke - forzó su tono por lo que me acerqué más para que no lo hiciera, recuedo que me posé en su regazo aun aguantando las lagrimas y sin poder decir nada - me alegra que hayas alcanzado tu sueño - siempre se preocupaba por mí y no por ella - perdoname mi no tan pequeño niñito, no podré estar en tu primer trabajo; pero prometo cuidarte - dijo alzando dos dedos con la señal de la paz, mi corazon se quebró cuando una de sus lagrimas cayó en mi mano, levanté la mirada hacía su cara y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el cáncer de pulmones le había destrozado la hermosura de sus años pasados, uso toda su fuerza para empujarme hacía ella y me abrazó, lloré como hace años no lo hacía, lloré en su hombro cuando la sentí toser y me asusté al ver que escupía sangre "Te quiero Sasuke, cuida a ese niño" logré entender y responder "Qué?" antes de que los doctores me apartaran para medicarla, mi hermano y dos enfermeras me halaron fuera de la habitación, me tiré de rodillas al suelo llorando, no me importába nadie más que mi madre y ahora se iba, mi hermano me colocó la mano en el hombro, se la aparté notando por un segundo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fueron 45 minutos eternos, el doctor salío y negó con la cabeza "no pudimos hacer nada" dijo con la tristeza grabada en la voz de años de experiencia. Lo empujé y entré rapidamente, ví a mi padre aferrado a la misma mano que yo tomé hace una hora, ver a mi padre llorando me recordó que era un ser humano, un ser humano que me dió lástima. Pero eso no importaba ahora, la unica persona capaz de hacer que mi alma se rompiera en pedacitos estaba allí, sin vida, entré sabanas blancas manchadas de sangre. Tropecé a mi hermano cuando salí de la habitación corriendo hasta mi antigua habitación la cual seguía exactamente igual, esa noche no dormí, me encerré ahí y rompí parte por parte todo lo que allí había, desde mis antiguos juguetes hasta los dibujos pegados en las paredes, y lloré como jamás lo había hecho, durante horas, lloré, mi alma estaba rota, rota y sola en el mundo; mi madre sé había ido.


	3. Chapter 3: Sin vuelta atras

Perdonen la tardanza y que sea tan corto, mi salud no me permite escribir más, es la continuacion del anterior desde ahora comienza la historia de sasuke, por favor dejen su opinion. disfruten...

**Capítulo 3: Sin vuelta atras.**

No participé en ninguno de los preparativos del funeral, sería pequeño según dijo mi hermano cuando hablé con el al día siguiente a su muerte, desde que mi madre se fue la casa parecía haber perdido su brillo yo unicamente me encerré en mi habitación, no comí, no dormí solo estuve sentado en mi antiguo escritorio sin nada más que el rostro de Mikoto en mi cabeza y sus últimas palabras, flotando a su alrededor, cuando pude salir de mi estado sonámbulo distrajé mi mente unos momentos mientras arreglaba un poco los trozos de dibujos desparramados por el suelo, levante las sábanas victimas de mi ataque, una carta se deslizó por debajo de ella cayendo a mis pies, la observé de manera minuciosa, no tenía destinatario, ni estampilla ni ningun asunto estaba en blanco por fuera, pero tenía un olor conocido, a uvas y flores silvestres, el olor de mi madre. Decía, con su letra artistica forzada por sus temblores:

"Mi pequeño Sasuke, si estas leyendo esto quizás mi enfermedad me venció antes de poder verte, no quiero que estes triste mi querido hijo yo estaré siempre contigo, quiero que sepas que estaré guiandote desde donde esté pero debes tomar tus propias desciciones, debes elegir lo que en realidad quieres y lo más importante, sigue a tu corazón y aprende a ver las cosas con algo más que con tus ojos; por favor perdoname por haberte dejado sólo, sé fuerte.

...Te Ama Mucho! Tu madre! MIKOTO UCHIHA..."

Era breve, el corazón se me rompió de nuevo, pero esta vez no reaccioné solo me quedé allí, sin hacer nada, ahogandome en mis lágrimas de recuerdo.

Al siguiente día sería el funeral, salí de mi habitación arrastrando el aire solitario concentrado en él, caminé hasta la cocina sin animos de ningún tipo, no conseguí a nadie en el camino, mis familiares estaban con los preparativos del funeral, mis propios supiros llenaban los pasillos vacíos, a duras penas tomé un vaso de jugo de la nevera, me senté en el portico, como solía hacerlo para esperar a mi hermano luego de la escuela, todas mis acciones en esa maldita casa me recordaban cosas en las que mi madre estaba como un personaje importante. Como una invocacion del pasado mi hermano apareció en su auto, sin chofer, ni guarda espaldas, solo él. Se acercó a mí y me permitió ver lo mucho qu había cambiado, esaba un poco mas alto, más delgado y sus ojeras esaban muy marcadas en comparación al pasado, su piel antes más oscura que la mia estaba pálida y amarillenta, su cabello casi por la cintura era una triste coleta y sus ojos habian perdido su brillo de antaños.

- Aniki - fue lo unico que logró decir antes de que sus ojos se humedecieran pero las nubes antes en reposo descargaban su tristeza contra las losas de la entrada donde estabamos solo mi hermano y yo, abrazados como cuando yo era apenas un niño y el me protegía de la lluvia, sollozamos durante un rato aprovechando el calor de familia destruido por mi padre - debemos irnos - dijo al fin recuperando parte de su compostura, subimos al auto y nos marchamos sin más a ver a nuestra madre por última vez.

En la capilla se encontraban aproximadamente cincuenta personas casi todas desconocidas, tios, primos y las hermanas de mi mamá quienes lloraban llenando el lugar ya de por sí tetrico de un aura de tristeza casi palpable. Llegué hasta donde estaba mi padre, más sombrío que nunca, envuelto en un traje negro, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos rojos por la irritación, nuevamente ese sentimiento de lástima de abarcó, con la confianza que nunca le tuve puse una mano en su hombro a lo que él solo asintió y volvió su vista hacía el ataud frente a él; mi corazón se saltó un latido al ver a mi madre allí acostada, con los ojos cerrádos y sus manos entrelazadas, se veía más hermosa que nunca, sus cabellos siempre largos caían sobre la cama blanca y su expresion totalmente seria me regaló quizás en mi imaginación una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad, aparté mi mirada hacía las personas alrededor del ataud de adornos dorados y madera púlida observando comó si fuera un efecto sobrenatural que todos estaban rodeados de una luz oscura, observé de nuevo a mi madre; sobre su cuerpo al contrario de los demás un resplandor blanco le daba un brillo hermoso me hundí en mis pensamientos por un momento, ella se levantó de ese lugar y me abrazó "está viva" exclamé, estaba tibia como en vida y me estaba abrazando pero alguien tocó mi hombro, una figura irreconocible hacía la cual voltee sin encontrarla de frente voltee de nuevo hacía mi madre y ya no estaba, todo estaba oscuro y yo volvía a ese ambiente lugubré en la capilla, hace más de dos horas que estaba aferrado al ataud y mi hermano me pedía que me apartara para darle santa sepultura a mi mamá, la mire por última vez, una vez cerraron el ataud todo quedó oscuro para mí, ayudé a cargarlo hasta el cementerio y me despedí de ella con la mano como sí de un niño que por primera vez se aleja de su madre me tratara, mi padre empezó a llorar de nuevo arrodillado en el cesped mojado por la lluvia, aferrado a los pantalones de mi hermano exclamaba oraciones initeligibles; no pude soportarlo más, no me despedí de nadie, a paso apurado atravesé casi una cuadra hasta encontrar un taxi, una ves en la mansion tomé algo de dinero, la carta de mi madre, la libreta con la imagen del niño de ojos azules y me fuí, de vuelta a konoha.

No me asusté ni cuando estaba en el tren y supe que jamás volvería a ver a mi familia, mi destino no estaba allí ahora que mi madre no estaba, mi destino estaba lejos de esos dos hombres de mi sangre que quizás en ese momento seguían llorando si siquiera darse cuenta de que yo me había ido.


	4. Chapter 4: 12 parte

Les pido perdón por la tardanza y las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía; este es particularmente largo en comparación a los demás, son dos partes, déjenme su opinión, disfruten…

Capítulo 4: Los Días largos, las noches en vela. (Parte 1).

De nuevo en mi apartamento, pagado antes por la cuenta de mi madre arrojé lo que traía encima y me lancé sobre el sofá "qué haré ahora?" me dije a mí mismo a punto de sucumbir de nuevo al llanto, tomé la carta de mi madre previamente arrojada al piso y la leí por enésima vez "sé fuerte" como se atrevió a escribir algo así si sabía que no podría solo, en mi cabeza apareció de pronto el recuerdo de mi ex-profesor Orochimaru" quiera o no debo encontrar un trabajo"; me levanté sin ánimos busqué la tarjeta en la cocina y me recosté de nuevo marcando al pie de la letra el número de la tarjeta "Retratos, servicio a domicilio".

- Mochi mochi - escuché la voz de una chica a través del teléfono - servicio de retratos en que podemos ayudarle.

- buenas tardes, soy Sasuke Uchiha, necesito hablar con el señor Orochimaru - quizás mi tono seco e informal no fue el mejor pero me importaba poco en realidad.

- oh! señor Uchiha, le comunicaré con él de inmediato - seguido esto un pitido marcó el cambio de línea y se escuchó la sombría voz de mi antiguo maestro - Hola Sasuke, te pedí que me llamaras porque me interesa tu talento, si puedes ven mañana temprano a la calle Sonido, verás el edificio gris y purpura con nuestro logo, quiero evaluar tu talento para los retratos - un breve silencio dio a comprender que no tenía nada más que decir, "está bien" contesté sin más.

Las noches en vela son más largas de lo que parecen, el despertador sonó a las 8:00 am sacándome de mi sonambulismo, como una rutina mi cuerpo se movió por inercia, primero una ducha, luego me colocaba la camisa de botones vinotinto y los pantalones de vestir negros, arreglé mi cabello, me puse mis deportivos converse negros me tomé mi tiempo para todo, sin embargo, para cuando terminé serian apenas las 8:40 am, aun así salí, sin prisa pedí un café frente a mi edificio y caminé media cuadra hasta la parada del autobús, boté el envase de café grande una vez se acabó y subí al tren de las nueve en punto, sería un día largo.

Tuve la suerte de que no había demasiado trafico ni demasiada gente, camine hacía la mencionada calle localizando el logo de la tarjeta tal y como me lo dijo Orochimaru, arregle mi cabello removido por los vientos otoñales y entré, en la pequeña recepción estaba la muchacha, seguro seria ella con la que hable al día anterior.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu - dije enmendando mi anterior informalidad - Soy Uchiha Sasuke y vengo a hablar con el profesor Orochimaru.

- Sí señor Uchiha, el está en una junta pero debe estar por terminar - dijo la voluptuosa muchacha que según la placa sobre el escritorio se llamaba Anko Mitarashi - por favor espere - sonrió - le avisaré que está aquí.

Me senté cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales, observé las hojas amarillentas caer en un parque cercano y a los niños revoloteando alrededor de estas y a su vez a sus madres atrás de ellos para que no se lastimaran, lo hubiera dibujado si no me hubiera traído recuerdos de mi niñez. Seguí buscando algo en que entretenerme, vi pasar a personas que ya vestían abrigos de colores vistosos llamándome la atención en particular un chico cuya identidad parecía imposible de descifrar de cabellos puntiagudos castaños, lentes redondos oscuros y un abrigo que tapaba su cara por encima de su nariz, sus brazos, sus piernas todo cubierto una intrigante curiosidad me abarcó "Hola!" llamó una chica sentada frente a mí, perdí de vista al muchacho cuando voltee a verla lo que inevitablemente me molestó.

No contesté, sin embargó siguió insistiendo "Hola recien graduado" volvió a comentar, era molesta sí, lo que me llevó a actuar para terminar rápido la conversación.

- que es lo qué quieres? - dije sin ánimos de parecer amable.

- Oye! - chilló cuarteando mi poca paciencia - sé un poco más amable, soy Sakura Haruno, estudio en la cademia de arte - era irritante "no me gusta el rosado" pensé con la cara totalmente seria - hago pasantías aqui así que nos veremos muy seguido sí piensas trabajar para el profesor Orochimaru - si no empezaba una conversación que me interesára me voltearía y la dejaría allí, era desagradable, estaba vestida como una cría de 15 años con demasiado maquillaje y su color de cabello era dudosamente natural.

- Desa... - "Señor Sasuke" dijo la mujer en recepción interrumpiéndome "El señor Orochimaru lo espera" su sonrisa era despreocupada y natural pero su mirada mantenía un aire perturbado, me borró un poco el estrés anterior. Sin tan siquiera voltear a la universitaria que se despedía con un exagerado ademán y su voz chillona continué mi camino hacía la mencionada oficina, en la entrada mi antiguo profesor hablaba con una rubia de senos monumentales, era bastante mayor y me sonrió cuando me acerqué "Hasta pronto muchacho" me dijo sin que siquiera la conociera, en ese lugar todos eran aterradoramente sociables. No sonreí ni una vez, saludé a mi profesor y esperé por el motivo de mi visita a ese lugar.

- Tiempo sin verte Sasuke - dijo con su ronquera acostumbrada - me alegra que hayas venido, por favor acompáñame - caminamos al fondo de su oficina, pasamos una puerta y un salón de pinturas multicolores quedó a mi alcance - Querido Sasuke quiero que hagas un retrato cualquiera, no debe ser el mejor, solo debe ser un retrato realista, tienes cualquier material que quieras utilizar, sé que no tienes un modelo, esta vez quiero que provenga de tu imaginación, te pagaré lo que cueste el cuadro, tienes dos horas.

- lo observé sin expresión alguna - hmp - no quería hacer nada, para pintar se necesitaba inspiración y yo no la tenía, una vez se fue el hombre de sombras púrpura busqué lo que sea que pudiera dibujar; observé las pinturas alrededor, las que estaban en otros caballetes aún sin terminar, recordé a la recepcionista, al muchacho, a la universitaria y por último a la anciana. Comencé a pintar confiando únicamente en mi memoria. Tenía un retrato perfecto para lo que parecía una entrevista de trabajo, pero solo para eso, no sería vendida.

Capítulo 4: Los Días Largos, Las Noches en Vela (Parte 2)

Las acuarelas volvieron a mis manos después de años de arte vacío, el pincel se sintió extraño al deslizarse sobre la tela, me llevó poco más de hora y media terminarlo, le pedí a mi profesor que nadie me molestara mientras terminaba los detalles, algo de brillo, de repasar los bordes y resaltar las partes más interesantes para hacerlas igualmente hermosas. Una vez terminado parecía muy real, era el recuerdo más importante de mi infancia; me sentí orgulloso, vi mi reloj, me tardé alrededor de dos horas "Bien hecho Sasuke" escuché a mis espaldas, ese hombre tenía una extraña capacidad de aparecer sin ser detectado; por suerte supe ocultar mi susto.

- Gracias - dije volviendo a mi estado de seriedad común.

- Si puedes hacer esto en tan solo dos horas ni tan siquiera debí hacerte esta prueba - basta decir que me sentí orgulloso por un momento - este cuadro podría venderse bastante bien en una subasta.

- no - dije sin más - este cuadro no se venderá, no me importa que no me pague - lo observé con toda mi autoridad, asintió y dijo "puedes empezar el lunes a las 9 am" mostró de nuevo su amplia sonrisa, lo ignoré, me acompaño a la salida de su oficina y se despidió dándome la mano lo cual tomé como una invasión pero solo lo hizo para detenerme y decirme "habla con Anko, mi prodigio" y se internó en su oficina antes de que pudiera responder.

Caminé sin apuro alguno sobre mis propios pasos, aún tenía escalofríos por el roce de la serpiente; como solían decirle algunos chicos en el instituto, sacudí mi cabeza una vez llegué al escritorio de Mitarashi, esperé unos segundos a que terminara de hablar por el teléfono y me sonrió diciéndome "Felicitaciones señor Uchiha tiene el mejor empleo del mundo" me extendió un papel con el logo de un reconocido banco, un cheque, para ser más exacto; lo metí en mi bolsillo y seguí de largo. Observé mi reloj, 12:15 del mediodía, no tenía hambre, caminé hacía el parque que había visto anteriormente, con el retrato de mi madre cuidadosamente tomado por un costado; me senté en una banca y miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie; las pocas personas que pasaban eran padres con sus hijos a rastras para ir a comer, pero mi atención quedó centrada en un paisaje en particular; era interesante el contraste del cabello rojo y el tono de piel pálido, quizás tanto como el mío del único niño que quedaba en el parque, el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más y las calles alrededor del parque iban quedando cada vez más solas y el niño seguía allí, jugando con la arena del parque con un traje algo extraño color beige y amarillo; una gota cayó en mi mejilla y por simple inercia levante mi vista al ya desaparecido sol de la tarde apareciendo en su lugar unas nubes gris oscuro que daban la impresión de una noche prematura. Volví de nuevo a observar al chiquillo, quizás por miedo de que al estar solo pudiera pasarle algo. Pero no sucedió nada común, la arena de juegos bajo la arena bajos los pies del pelirrojo ascendió por sobre su cabeza formando una especie de crisálida de arena subió su cara para observar el cielo como anteriormente lo había hecho yo y volteo encontrando nuestras miradas, me helé imperceptiblemente mientras esos círculos traslucidos me regalaban un tono aguamarino apagado resaltado por un fuerte delineado oscuro haciéndole parecer un monstro, fueron segundos pero a mí se me hizo eterno, estaba allí congelado con el corazón agitado y los pulmones contraídos y mi cara sin expresión alguna, el niño siguió su camino y tras él la estela de arena que parecía deshacerse junto con la imagen del pelirrojo lo último que pude ver de su rostro fue un tatuaje rojizo con una escritura pincelada "Amor", pero la cara del chico expresaba odio y nada más.

Estuve sentado allí durante al menos quince minutos más, agradecí a mi padre la capacidad hereditaria de parecer totalmente frío cuando en el interior estas completamente perturbado, repetí mentalmente la escena anterior al menos dos veces antes de reaccionar; me levanté y antes de encaminarme a mi casa la imagen de mi anterior aparición se manifestó en mi subconsciente, mire por última vez el parque, suspiré tranquilizando mi alma y caminé; Konoha me había dado mucho que pensar. Por suerte, tenía el resto del día para analizar lo sucedido.


	5. Chapter 5: El comienzo de mis vicios

Perdonen si es demasiado corto, el proximo será mejor, disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortograficas; regalenme su opinión, disfruten.

Capitulo 5: El comienzo de mis vicios.

Me pregunté un millón de veces que sería aquello que había visto, era lo mismo que en el columpio de la academia? O una alucinación producida por mis horas de insomnio?, el camino en reversa hasta mi apartamento fue relativamente corto, le atribuí la rapidez de los minutos a mi estado zombie de pensamiento profundo hacía todo lo que había pasado; paré un momento en el mismo café al que acudí en la mañana "Me da uno oscuro grande" me lo envolvieron para llevar y regresé a mi camino, no hable con nadie, pase con rapidez por el lobbie, subí en el ascensor hasta el piso nueve, atravesé el pasillo de alfombras beige y llegué, una vez adentro un olor a rancio me invadió; había dejado que las perturbaciones de mi vida arruinaran la utopía de soledad que tenía en ese apartamento, esta vez pasaría por alto el desorden, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y tendría que asimilarlo todo en menos de cuatro días, trabajo nuevo, las apariciones, mi madre, recordé como un adicto a su vicio, al cuadro de mi madre, me desesperé al no verlo cerca, debí dejarlo en la cocina sin darme cuenta "maldición Sasuke, necesitas descansar" susurré, fue un momento de locura momentanea, pero no lo noté inmediatamente estaba dentro de mis recuerdos, viendo el retrato de mi madre como si aun estuviera viva y me viera de frente con una sonrisa leve y sus ojos oscuros, ese sería quizás, el mejor cuadro que pintaría jamás.

Me senté en mi sofá vinotinto, este se había vuelto mi lugar de reposo diario, sin darme cuenta analice cada centimetro de esa habitación encontrando una facinación enfermiza hacía los colores azul, vinotinto y negro que formaban un juego atractivo, casi, sexual. Toqué el tema de mí sexualidad mentalmente, las chicas no me interesaban; la mayoría me parecían demasiado molestas y pues, no estaba en mis planes volverme gay. Quizás no había conocido a la indicada, cómo había dicho mi madre en una ocasión en que comiamos a solas; el primer día en que probé el vino y mi animada madre decía "Ah! ya tienes edad para beber!, que nostalgia!" decía con un tono que solo utilizaba cuando estabamos solos "recuerdo cuano solo bebías leche en un biberon..." entre otras cosas humillantes pero agradables de vez en cuando; recuerdo de esa vez que el sabor del vino me pareció aterradoramente agradable, el dulce pero dejaba una sensación agría que desaparecía con el siguiente trago. Nunca me agradó tomar licor pero en este momento estaba solo y quizás me ayudaría a relajarme y por qué no, a dormir.

Atravesé por enesima vez el pasillo hacía las afueras del edificio, fuí a un comercio cercano, compré una botella de vino tinto, queso, pan y algo de arroz, la muchacha de la caja trato de coquetear pero yo no estaba para niñerias; subí de nuevo, me instalé en la cocina, desempaqué y utilizé la bolsa para limpiar un poco; busqué entre los utenzilios un saca corcho encontrandolo en segundos, solté un suspiro que se sentía tan común como mi propia respiración, hale el corcho sacandolo con un movimiento precíso, una vez libre, el olor ahumado del líquido inundó mis sentidos aguando mi boca, lo bebí de inmediato directo de la botella, me sentí miserable y bébil por un momento, pero no me importó; era delicioso, su color, su olor y su sabor. Suspiré de nuevo soltando la botella, no me sentía culpable pero tampoco estaba feliz, sin embargo no tuve tiempo para pensar ya que el telefono sonó en la sala, "Hola querido Sasuke, espero no estes ocupado este fin de semana" dijo con ese tono siseante "Quiero que nos encontremos, saldré mañana a mediodia, puedes pasar por mi trabajo" dijo soltando una risita escalofriante "ah, y Sasuke, no faltes, debes conocer a alguien" el click del telefono dio a entender que la llamada había finalizado justo despues de que deje escuchar un "hmp"para mi ahora jefe, volví a la cocina, serví una copa de vino y regrese a mi lugar acostumbrado, el sofá. Otra noche de pensar y no soñar; un simple viernes.


	6. Chapter 6: El mundo Real

Este es el final de lo que un lector definió como prólogo, por favor perdonen las siempre presentes faltas ortograficas, no dejen de opinar... Disfruten...

Capitulo 6: El mundo real.

3:00 am. Sigo en el mismo lugar mirando hacía el mismo punto desde hace ya demasiado tiempo, tomé este tiempo de ocio para analizar cuidadosamente cada uno de los sucesos, por partes, asimilandolos poco a poco. tomé el último sorbo de vino que quedaba en mi copa, me hubiera gustado emborracharme, tal vés así podría quedarme dormido, pero no fue así. Estiré mis musculos acalambrados por la posición y me levanté, dejé la copa en la cocina, caminé sin prisa a mi habitación "Un baño me caerá bien" pensé; paré un momento frente a la habitación de huéspedes, quizás la alquilaría, me vendrian bien unos ingresos extra. Continue mi camino, una vez adentro lancé mi pantalón sobre la cesa de ropa sucia, tomé una toalla y entré al baño, baje mi ropa interior, gradué la temperatura del agua, un poco más fría de lo normal, me sentía extrañamente acalorado, observé los azulejos del baño a través del agua, era azules, azules; pero no tan azules como "esos ojos" recordé esa perfecta imagen, mientras colocaba la toalla en mi cintura y con otra secaba mis cabellos caminé por la habitación tratando de reconstruir mis acciones y encontrar entre ellas esa importante libreta.

Di algunas vueltas mientras pensaba, posé mi mirada sobre un punto fijo difuminado por el estado inactivo de mi cuerpo, cuando enfoqué de nuevo mis ojos descubrí la libreta sobre la cama, me senté sin dejar de observarla "desde que te dibujé a ese niño, pasan cosas extrañas", en ese momento era solo un sarcasmo, pero pronto dejaría de serlo. Pase de nuevo las páginas, en mi cabeza era un album de recuerdos, cuando llegué al último dibujo, me asustó la forma en que estaba grabado, como una fotografía permanente, en mi mente.

Me revolví incomodo, no me dí cuenta de que me había quedado dormido, esos trazo tan sencillos en el papel y la mirada apenas reconocible del niño me habian dado una sensación de paz que ni en el alcohol logré encontrar. Me levanté con rapidez, observé el reloj "11:00 am" leí al compás de mi pensamiento, busqué la ropa que llevaría puesta, nada especial, jeans, deportivas negras, y una camisa de vestir que hacía juego. Terminado mi aseo personal, salí a la sala por algo de agua, tenia días sin comer, y no lo haría ahora; pasé de largo, me serví un vaso con agua fría, y caminé de nuevo a través de la casa sin siquiera ver e camino, maldije por lo bajo el tiempo que había pasado all'í adentro, las llaves junto al telefono titilante me indicaron el mensaje en espera "Sasuke, habla Orochimaru, trae por favor tus materiales de trabajo, jeje, nos veremos" el pitido de la contestadora culminó con el mensaje y mi cerebro bloqueó a su vez la risa espeluznante de la serpiente, maldijé de nuevo tener que buscar mis cosas, solo tomé unos lapices, un pincel y los unicos colores que tenía, azul, rojo y naranja. Metítodo a un morral y salí.

Camino corto, personas poco interesantes, un capítulo de relleno de mi vida.

Entré al establecimiento, saludé a Anko por simple cortesía, me indicó que esperara a Orochimaru quien estaba por terminar. Fueron cinco minutos aproximadamente, el siseante hombre salió perseguido por la rubia de grandes senos, la pelirosada habladora y otra rubia común de pelo largo. Maldijé el momento en que accedí a esta trivialidad. Mi madre estarí furiosa de oire maldecir tan seguido. Saludé a mi maestro y las demás se presentaron con sonrisas falsas o exageradas, Tsunade, Sakura e Ino, irritante.

Subimos a un mismo auto, me las arreglé para no quedar en medio de las adolescentes, fue un viaje de diez minutos incomodado por el transito pero el pálido se escabulló como si el auto fuera una extención de su cuerpo, aterrador.

Me impresionó la belleza del lugar, estaba en una montaña, los arboles recalcaban el sonido del viento y las mesitas al aire libre estaban rodeadas por unas cúpulas de cristal difuminado adornadas con siluetas de cerezos, me agradó apenas llegamos. Elegimos una de las mejores mesas, el otro hombre del grupo saludo a varios mesoneros antes de llegar, por lo que nos atendieron con suma rapidez. El mayor se encargó de ordenar para todos, mientras llegaba la comida la charla entre ellos se hacía uno poco más intensa y escandalosa, el mesonero interrumpió para que ordenaramos las bebidas, las recuerdo con claridad: "Sake" para los dos mayores , rubia coqueteó con el mesonero azabache, parecido a mi pero falso y decolorado "traeme mi especial por favor" dijo a su oido, "a mí traeme algo fuerte, una cerveza estará bien" dijo la pelirrosada y por último yo "vinotinto por favor". Una vez estuvieron las bebidas en la mesa el motivo de la reunión se dio a conocer por boca del más pálido.

- Quizé reunirlos hoy porque quiero que conozcan a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo - sonrió mirandonos a Sakura y a mí - Sasuke, eres un prodigio debo admitir, pero trabajar con el público es importante así que te asignaré a Ino, seras su ayudante por algunas semanas, solo para que conozcas el terreno, y Sakura, debes ser más rápida y eficiente - dijo con un acento extraño con el que la aludida sonrió - así que estaras bajo la tutela de Tsunade, bienvenidos al mundo real - culminó con una frase sin sentido, por ahora.


	7. Chapter 7: Me voy hundiendo

Perdonen las siempre presentes faltas ortograficas y lo enredado del tema, si tienen alguna pregunta dejen un review en caso de que no sea así dejen su opinión por favor, Disfruten...

Capitulo 7: Me voy hundiendo.

Basta con decir que el servicio fue excelente, en menos de dos minutos nuestras bebidas estaban sobre la mesa, una de ellas desconocidas para mi, la comida no tardó en llegar y la conversación se tornaba más y más extraña a medida que la manecilla del reloj se movía dejando atras el sonido hueco correspondiente "tic, tac". Por un momento me imaginé dentro de uno de mis propios dibujos, las risas y los ojos se alargaban más allá de un límite humano y las sombras daban vueltas como sí el mundo fuera de esta cúpula pásara más rápido que lo que las manecillas marcaban.

- Estas bien muchacho? - sonó la voz ronca de Orochimaru al otro lado de la mesa.

Apenas me di cuenta de que estaba sudando, me sentí mareado por algunos segundos, me repuse y contesté con un simple "sí".

- No hablas mucho lindo - dijo la joven rubia - lástima, tal vez quieras un poco de mi bebida y así te desenvuelves, al menos con nosotros - su sonrisa amplia difuminó su propio maquillaje rosa, la bebida que me extendió tenía un olor dulce y metalizado , era púrpura y burbujeante.

-No te atrevas a drogar a mi Sasuke zorra! - dijo la otra muchacha sacandome de mi fijo análisis - tu y tus "sales de baño" es solo droga barata.

La de pelo largo soltó un bufido y dió otro sorbo a su bebida, demasiado largo a mi parecer, causo en su cuerpo un extasis severo, gotas de sudor en su frente y se agitó su respiración recuerdo haberle escuchado murmurarle a la pelirrosada "Deberias tener un orgasmo conmigo frentona" a lo que está respondió roja por la rabia o la verguenza "ya te dijé que fue solo un error, olvidá eso, cerda!" seguía sin comprender a esas personas, bebian cosas extrañas, hablaban, actuaban y reaccionaban de formas que no comprendía. Me maldijé por lo bajo, era ignorante, era ignorante por haber vivido dentro de mí mismo todos estos años.

Por suerte, la comida interrumpió la discusión despreocupada de las chicas, arroz, vegetales cocidos, queso fundido y carne sobre la parrilla al centro de la mesa. Me sentí mejor gracias a los olores, mi apetito volvió y me despreocupé por un rato. El dueño de la empresa de retratos aprovechó para preguntarme por mi estilo de dibujo y presento a la del diamante en la frente, senos grandes y sonrisa ebria cómo la persona que movía a la mayor cantidad de clientes de la empresa y una de las asociadas más costosas, por su propio vicio de bebida y apuesta.

Eran personas abiertas, demasiado para mi gusto y los postres lo demostraron. El sol de las 2 de la tarde resplandecía a través del grueso vidrio que nos rodeaba, el calor era agradable pero el alcohol causaba consecuencias en los demás, Ino se bajó unas licras púrpuras quedando en minifalda y quizás, por la expresión y los movimientos que hizo abriendo las piernas bajo la mesa, Sakura abrió su escote desabotonandolo hasta debajó de su propió busto, cualquiera con una buena vista podría haber notado sus pezones, Tsunade se quitó su chaqueta verde dejando todo el peso de sus pechos en una camiseta de tiros y mi arreglado jefe se hizó una coleta alta y se quitó su saco junto a su corbata poniendose más cómodo en la silla.

Pensé por un momeno que esto era un sueño nada más, que estaba en mi casa dormido por la borrachera y que todo esto era nada más que mi imaginación de pintor abstractista. Pero no fué así, era real, era real porque todo lo que sentía, todo lo veía era nuevo, absurdamente nuevo e irreal. Me permití memorizar lo que ellos llamaron postres.

- A mi traeme un poco más de esto pero sin jugo - dijo la muchacha rubia.

- A mi traeme otra cerveza y algo de nieve - dijo la pelirrosa.

- Yo solo quiero Sake muchachito - dijo la anciana.

- Yo me serviré junto a Sakura - dijo el de sonrisa afilada.

- Sin postre - respondí de último.

Tal y cómo lo pidieron, un polvo cristalizado como mini diamantes aparecieron en un platito frente a Ino, un polvo más fino completamente blanco en una bolsita entre Orochimaru y Sakura y una botella de Sake sin abrir frente a Tsunade.

Fue interesante, escuchar los nombres de dichos productos sin claves, sales de baño, cocaina, y el líquido caliente, en ese orden las consecuencias de consumirlos, el primero, aparentemente más fuerte que los demás salía a relucir por espasmos de ira y placer en el consumidor, el segundo, inhalado, daba más bien cambios de humor y alucinaciones, y el tercero, pues, una simple borrachera.

Me perturbó mi siguiente pensamiento "Estas personas seran tus nuevos amigos Sasuke" me dije a mí mismo en tercera persona. De un momento a otro todos tenian gafas oscuras y se levantaban tambaleantes y sudorosos, el aire denso de la cúpula desaparecía a medida que avanzabamos al exterior, maldije el momento en que me metí en esto y es que luego de salir del establecimiento y esquivar a esas personas me ví a mí mismo degradadó a eso, pero no me importó, no tenía nada que perder.

Pedí a Sakura algo de polvo. Sonrió y me preguntó si necesitaba compañía, me negué. Aguanté el viaje de vuelta a mi apartamento en el pequeño auto, ignoré el olor a licor y carne cruda aunque eso no evitó que el viaje fuera demasiado largo, me despedí rápido y subí,era tiempo de experimentar, pero, lejos del mundo, donde mi ego no me indicára que había caído demasiado bajo.


	8. Chapter 8: Más abstracto que nunca

Hola perdonen la tardanza y espero tengan la paciencia de recordar mi historia, disculpen las siempre presentes falta ortograficas, disfruten...

Capitulo 8: Más abstracto que nunca.

Fue díficil la decisión de drogarme, era un acto que desde que tuve el conocimiento sobre dichas sustancias y los efectos que ocacionaban en las personas se lo atribuí unicamente a aquellos seres débiles o que se encontraban en una etapa de estupidez; pero ahora estaba allí frente a mi mesita de noche que había acomodado para mi comodidad, regando ese polvo blanquecino con sumo cuidado para que no volara fuera del mueble de vidrio. Coloqué apenas un poco más de una gota, alboroté un poco mis cabellos presionando mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza, cuando decidí hacerlo, me sentí estupido, miserable, estaba seguro de que no podría verme en el espejo sin ver la palabra "débil" tatuada en mi frente. Sin embargo, cuando mi nariz estuvo a solo centimetros de la mesita, supe que no había vuelta atras. Inhalé, con la fuerza de un experto en el asunto, aguanté las ganas de estornudar que me produjó el intruso en mis fosas nasales; fueron apenas segundos ya que esa sensación fue sustituida por constantes escalofrios, uno tras otro hacian que me retorciera sentado en mi cama, mi vista se nubló y en su lugar un carnaval de colores bailaban por la habitación.

Cuando una capa de sudor frío cubrió gran parte de la extención de mi cuerpo supe que el efecto apenas empezaba, me mantuve apenas lúcido cuando recuerdos al azar pasaban como fotografías en movimiento a mi alrededor, algunos de mi infancia y muchos otros que no pude ubicar en ninguna época. Lo que más recuerdo es la forma en que acabó el efecto, luego de varios minutos que fueron horas en mi cabeza una figura borrosa tomó mis manos, eran suaves y temblorosas; demasiado pequeñas para ser de un adulto y demasiado gruesas para ser de una mujer, me haló hacía el frente y sentí un abrazo cálido que apenas y púdo cubrir parte de mis brazos. Un escalofrío más y volví a mi cama, entre sábanas revueltas, un sudor pegajoso, ese olor a dióxido de carbono y mi erección, todo junto.

A duras penas púde levantarme, tan solo unos segundos, mi cabeza dolía, demasiado, lo tomé cómo la concecuencia de una experiencia tan placentera, mi ereccion palpitó junto a las punzadas provenientes de mi cerebro. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano y me levanté y me metí a la ducha, agua caliente, estuve casi diez minutos bajo el agua, sin moverme, mi cuerpo se relajó pero mis pensamientos iban a toda velocidad, esos recuerdos que no reconocía buscaban un lugar en el tiempo y espacio de mi pasado.

Un eco resonó a través de las paredes de la casa "el teléfono", no me molesté en taparme, coloqué muna toalla en mi cabello y caminé dejando gotas invisibles detrás de mí.

"Uchiha" dije a través de la linea. "Hola Sr. Uchiha, perdón que lo moleste en domingo" me pareció conocida la voz más no me esforzé por identificarla "Soy Anko, mañana debe llegar al menos quince minutos antes de las nueve, Ino me pidió que te avisara" soltó una risita y colgó. Repasé la conversación automaticamente, dijo domingo, mire el reloj de pared "10:00 am" divisé; me sentí abrumado, sentí unas nauseas repentinas, estuve al borde del vómito, pero en vez de eso un fuerte crujído atravesó mis entrañas, sentí el hambre que no había tenido hace días y me arrepentí de mi mala alimentación.

Tomé algo de dinero, no quedaba mucho en mis reservas; maldijé un momento y seguí mi camino, llegué al comercio compré huevos, júgo, pan y algunas verduras, regresé tan pronto cómo pude, las miradas de las personas que caminaban por la calle me incomodaban más que de costumbre, la culpa, me dije a mí mismo sin percatarme. El resto no tiene importancia, hice mi comida, arroz con un huevo encima, vegetales cocidos y pan, fue poca pero suficiente para saciar el hambre que arremetía contra mi cuerpo.

Pase una noche entera delirando, o quizás, desmayado, no estaba cansado pero me sentía tembloroso, en varias ocaciones me quedé quieto para reafirmar mi cuerpo o tuve que sentarme para evitar las nauseas, por suerte la comida me cayó bien, mi pulso volvió y parte de las alucinaciones se hicieron más nitidas regalandome imagenes increíbles, objetos comúnes tomaban formas muy diferentes pero sin perder su escencia, los colores se dilataban hasta el punto de volverse pinceladas en negro, gris y blanco; las formas cambiaban alargandose o encogiendose para distorsionarse y parecer más lejos o cerca.

Me encontré frente a mi caballete una vez más, las cortinas de mi sala de estar estuvieron abiertas otra vez luego de mucho tiempo para que la luz natural me permitiera plasmar todo aquello que flotaba descarrilado en mi pelicula mental. No sé cómo, pero ni siquiera ví que dibujé, el pincel sólo se deslizó en el lienzo sin que yo lo dirijiera más que con las imagenes de mi cabeza.

El resultado fue un poco diferente a mi estilo de dibujo abitual, más difuminado y desordenado que de costumbre, lo que pude observar entre las pinceladas monocromaticas fue un arbol, una mesedora, algo parecido a una caja de arena, un columpio y muchas hojas cayendo y en el centro una mancha negra. Sacudí mi cabeza unas cuantas veces, en el lienzo no se podía distinguir nada pero yo reconocí cada forma irregular, asombrosamente el abstractismo extremo tení su equilibrio y armoní "Piccaso estaría orgulloso" dijé antes de que un nuevo mareo me obligára a recostarme. 7:00 pm. Al siguiente día comenzaría mi nueva vida, no, el cambio comenzó desde que me atreví a inhalar esa cosa "patetico" susurré quedandome dormido "patetico".


	9. Chapter 9: En resumen

Hola, espere sus reviews el capitulo pasado pero no los recibí, seguiré escribiendo porque es una de mis historias favoritas, espero se tomen el tiempo de regalarme su opinión, disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas, disfruten…

Capitulo 9: En resumen..

Muy diferente a lo que creí en un principio, el trabajo no era nada de otro mundo, nos asignaban un auto y un compañero, cuando se solicitaba nuestro trabajo nos trasladábamos al lugar del retrato, hacíamos nuestro trabajo en un máximo de tres horas, nos pagaban una buena suma de lo que en mi opinión, era demasiado para ser un simple trabajo de fotografía con pinceles. A lo largo de mi empleo y a medida que iba avanzando en profesionalismo y mi estilo de pintura era más solicitado, tuve la oportunidad de alejarme de aquel grupito de personajes extraños con que me reuní la tarde de aprendizaje, como la nombré para no ofender a los susodichos.

Aunque sus neuronas estuvieran seriamente dañadas por las sustancias multicolores, no tardaban en darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, cada que trataba de ignorar a alguno surgían conversaciones incomodas, demasiado. Sin embargo, no recuerdo gran parte de ellas, pero otras…

… Querido Sasuke, Ino me ha comentado que haz solicitado trabajar solo desde ahora – dijo la sombra seseante de mi tutor – acaso no estas cómodo con tu compañera? – noté el tono exagerado en la última palabra, pero si algo había heredado de mi familia era el instinto sobrenatural de descubrir lo que las personas quieren escuchar sin que estas nos lo digan.

Sí Orochimaru-sensei, he decidido probar mis habilidades solo, me agradan los retos – sonreír no era mi fuerte, solo curvee los labios y dije como quien no posee un rastro de malicia – su estilo de dibujo es muy diferente al mio, y no queremos darle a los clientes algo diferente a lo que pidan.

Me sentí un poco manipulador por utilizar esa habilidad invisible, pero me libré de una negativa segura con respecto a trabajar solo.

Tuve que seguir en contacto con Tsunade quien me asignaba trabajos exagerados o muy personales por ser sumamente discreto y con Sakura que conseguía de vez en cuando mi inspiración en polvo. Anko, quien por descuidos del dueño de la compañía me había dejado ver un secreto que a través de mi ojos era estúpido, una pasión desenfrenada por el ya nombrado, y que encontrándome los mejores trabajos pagaba por mi silencio.

Me había vuelto conformista, nunca mediocre, solo conformista, era bien pagado y tuve la oportunidad de comprarme un carro, que en parte fue un regalo de disculpas de mi hermano quien se sentía culpable por haberme abandonado cuando aun le decía Aniki ya que fue por esa época en la que se fue a la universidad y no volví a saber de él hasta la muerte de nuestra madre. Tenía un buen apartamento, muebles, una televisión que apenas utilizaba y una cocina con apenas lo necesario para una sola persona; y la habitación extra que limpiaba cada cierto tiempo para matar el tiempo nada más.

Mi vida era común, me había vuelto un pintor de retratos famoso entre las mejores familias de Japón. Uno de los casos más resaltantes fue cuando pinté a la princesa de la montaña Byakugan, una muchacha con ojos del color de la nieve que rodeaba su palacio de pisos de madera pulida, se colocó en el piso de un balcón desde el cual se veían los cerezos congelados, ignore su titiritar por una rato pero sin querer se desarreglaba la manta de seda que le cubría entorpeciendo mi trabajo, me acerqué en varias ocasiones a arreglársela, nunca dije una palabra porque cuando lo hice "Señora Hinata, si desea un descanso solo pídalo" era cortes y falso, pero fue suficiente para que me halara bajo su cuerpo y termináramos teniendo sexo en el clima templado que cubría el palacio de los Hyuga. Había pintado los cuerpos desnudos de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, y los había disfrutado en las artes carnales de igual manera. Pero todo era vacío. Desde princesas de cabellos negros, rubias de senos granes y ojos verdes, azules y purpuras, pelirrojas, castañas, y de cabellos multicolores, mujeres bellas en su mayoría, muy pocas vírgenes pero todas necesitadas de una aventura verdadera. Pensé en el tercer año de mi carrera que me había vuelto un verdadero gigoló. Como a primera vez que use cocaína, patético.

Tenía 24 años y nada que perder..

Existía para pintar, para pintar cosas que nadie entendía, lo más interesante de esto era que cuando me drogaba dibujaba el mismo cuadro de la primera vez, con aquella mancha negra al centro, veía cosas nuevas en mi cabeza pero dibujaba lo mismo una y otra vez, como si solo fuera una fotocopia de algo demasiado abstracto incluso para mi.

En cierta ocasión en la que una señorita de cabellos rojos, me ofreció su cuerpo a cambio de un simple dibujo que ella se tatuaría, me sentí utilizado, sin embargo lo hice, lo hice para ver si sentía algo, algo que no fuera el sentimiento vacío de aquel que solo tiene sexo sin amor.

Tal y como lo pensé, aquel día de otoño cercano a la fecha de la muerte de mi madre, me había demostrado que no tenía nada por lo que vivir, solo pintar y descifrar mis pinturas y la carta de mi madre; el ocio me mantenía en pie día a día.

Ese fue el otoño más frio que hubiera conocido, con fuertes vientos capaces de arrancarte la chaqueta y remolinos de hojas que causaban choques de autos y trancaban calles. Fue por aquella época en que descubrí el poder que tenia sobre mi jefe, una sonrisa y podía recibir de él todo lo que quisiera. Una sonrisa, un piquete de ojo y abrió un salón de pintura solo para mí en el edificio de la compañía.

Estaba en la cima, en una cima ficticia que un niñito podía derrumbar.

"_la capacidad de un escritor de mantener a sus lectores entretenidos radica en la forma en que maneja las situaciones ficticias y de la vida real que identifica al publico y varia junto con las diversas opiniones de cada persona sea lector o escritor"_

…_.Gracias por sus comentarios… su escritora: Kenny-chan_


	10. Chapter 10: Mi madre y su legado

Les regalo el ultimo capitulo de interrogantes, a partir del próximo las cosas se explicaran por si mismas, espero me regalen su opinión, perdonen las siempre presentes faltas orográficas… Disfruten…

Capitulo 10: Mi madre y su legado.

Pues allí estaba yo en mi nuevo salón de pintura, me arriesgue a darle una impresión equivocada de mi mismo a mi jefe, pero me importo poco; no tenia interés alguno en seguir viajando a las casas de los clientes, no quería mas aventuras con muchachas adineradas y descorazonadas, no quería amor por paga. Me sentía usado y en algún momento, luego de descubrir cada punto en el cuerpo de una mujer promedio perdí el interés en esos cuerpos voluptuosos y blandos; cuerpos demasiado fáciles de controlar. Mujeres demasiado fáciles de controlar "No Sakura? Ino?" dije en mi mente. Pero supongo que mi vida sexual no ha de importarles aunque conlleve un papel importante en mi historia.

Para mis veintitrés años era alto y bien formado, tenía una voz profunda pero no demasiado grave, el cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros de un azabache azulado bastante peculiar. Era un pintor abstractista pero no era reconocido como tal sino como un retratista talentoso y nada mas, hoy doy gracias a ese titulo vacío por que fue este el que llevo a la razón de esta historia a mis manos llenas de oleo.

Recuerdo ese lunes de invierno, helaba afuera, el día anterior había consumido algo de mi blanca inspiración para calentarme. Jamás lo admitiría pero me había vuelto bastante dependiente de esa sustancia, hasta el punto en que los únicos síntomas de que la tomaba eran mareos que controlaba con facilidad, mi palidez y mis ojeras.

Ese lunes la rubia de grandes facultades había entrado, en algún momento llegue a pensar que sus senos crecían con la edad, le dedique una mueca que entendió como sonrisa y empezó una conversación rutinaria.

Uchiha-chan – me extraño su formalidad pero tenia sus razones – Tienes 3 años trabajando en esta compañía, eres muy conocido en Konoha – soltó una especie de gruñido – como un verdadero prodigio – solté un "hmp" y continuó – quiero encargarte un trabajo que podría sacarte de esta empresa, que podría darte la oportunidad de volver a Tokio - hizo una pausa y tomo asiento.

Instintivamente comprendí que no seria otra recomendación de trabajo, y que no seria una charla breve. Le ofrecí un café que Anko me trajo amablemente y continuo con el motivo de su visita.

Sasuke, sabes por qué te elegí esa vez de entre los aspirantes a mi academia de artes?

La verdad, no, no lo se, imagino que por mi talento.

En parte muchachito – sonrió y dio un sorbo a su café – Yo conocí a tu madre Sasuke, la conocí antes de que se fuera a Tokio – la mujer aparto su vista a un punto muerto - ella fue una prodigio de la pintura, como tu, Sasuke.

Hizo una pausa demasiado larga para mi escasa paciencia, se tomó el café de un solo sorbo y volvió su vista hacia mí.

Uchiha eh? – dijo cambiando el tema de una manera demasiado irritante – Con que tu madre lo logro?

Eh?

Tu madre se fue de Konoha buscando a tu padre, Fugaku, no es así? – hice una mueca de molestia – es la misma mueca que hice yo cuando lo conocí – pero es una historia muy larga. Ese día te reconocí por tu apellido, y por tu estilo de dibujo muy parecido a las pinceladas multicolores de tu madre. Una pintora prodigiosa, amable y hermosa; y tu padre la alejo de todo eso, de eso y de sus amigos – posos sus ojos marrones sobre mi y continuo – tienes alguna idea de por que tu madre recayó en es enfermedad?

Ummm? – me sobresalte un momento – usted sabe de la enfermedad de mi madre?

Yo se muchas cosas Sasuke – suspiro – sé que tienes un hermano mayor, a él lo conocí cuando era apenas un niñito, y supe de tu nacimiento, pero nunca te conocí sino hasta que llegaste a la academia – cerró los ojos unos segundos – menos de un mes después de la muerte de Kushina – tragó seco y bajo su mirada.

Kushina? Que tengo que ver yo con esa mujer?.

Frunció el ceño y alzo un poco la voz – Esa mujer, era la mejor amiga de tu madre! – exclamo – esa mujer te puso tu nombre Sasuke… - soltó un bufido – tu madre se quedo sola cuando tu viniste a Konoha y Kushina murió, yo tuve que darle la noticia – sus ojos se oscurecieron bajo su cabello – No escuche ni un sollozo, ni una exclamación, desde ese día no supe nada mas de ella hasta que me dijeron de su delicado de salud y posteriormente de su muerte.

Y si era tan amiga de mi madre por que ni tan siquiera fue a su funeral! – grite levantándome de mi lugar.

No sabia que eras su hijo cuando te vi al lado de su ataúd con esa mirada gris – apreté los puños – le di el pésame a tu hermano pero no pude soportar ver a Mikoto allí acostada, me fui casi tan pronto como llegue.

Trague fuerte, como si me hubiera metido a la boca un puñado de piedras. Recordé ese día y mi experiencia sobrenatural o mejor dicha, extrasensorial que atribuí a mis nervios y a mi tristeza. Ese día comprendí mejor que nunca la frase "La soledad puede volverte loco".

Sasuke…

Déjame solo…

Tu madre te dejo una carta? – interrumpió antes de que continuara.

Como lo sabe?

Puedo verla? – me esquivo.

Hmp – pensé un momento – no la tengo aquí – trate de salir de lo incomodo del ambiente.

Decía algo sobre un niño?

Un escalofrió martilleo mi espina dorsal y erizo mi piel de pies a cabeza. Me revolví en mi asiento y volví a verle de frente antes de responder, esa mujer sabia a que se refería mi madre con "cuida al niño". Me trague parte de mi orgullo y conteste en un tono mas bien sombrío "Cuida al niño, decía"

Tu madre fue siempre una mujer muy inteligente, pero con demasiado corazón – en su cara se poso una sonrisa melancólica – tu madre te dejo una tarea Sasuke – se aclaró la garganta – tu madre te dejo aquello que ella no pudo tener.

Termine de decir que me dejo! – exclame dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones – maldición! – mi paciencia llego al limite atentando contra mi cordura.

Tu madre te dejo un niño Sasuke! – se levanto y tomo sus cosas – el hijo de Kushina, Naruto! Sabes que es un vidente? – no espero respuesta – Kushina sabia de su muerte y tu madre como buena entendedora prometió cuidar a su hijo si eso pasaba, pero no contaba con su enfermedad. En esa carta te otorga la custodia de un niño Sasuke! Es tu deber decidir! – Camino a paso decidido a la puerta – llámame – y lanzo el pedazo de madera contra su propio marco con su fuerza sobrenatural.

"Maldición Sasuke!" Me dije a mi mismo insatisfecho con la explicación de la mujer.

"Maldición sasuke"


	11. Chapter 11: La aparicion

ADVERTENCIA: a partir de el siguiente capitulo podrán leer escenas de pedofilia e insinuaciones sexuales explicitas, recuerdos sangrientos y apariciones sobrenaturales; leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Espero perdonen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas, y la tardanza del capitulo, déjenme por favor su opinión y disfruten…

Capitulo 11: Mi aparición.

Allí estaba de nuevo, en el mismo sofá donde había superado la muerte de mi madre, donde descubrí que las cosas mas insignificantes eran fascinantes, donde dormí con los ojos abiertos y descubrí para que vivía. Ahora mismo pensaba en el primer punto "Por qué mi madre me dejaría un niño?" susurre en incontables ocasiones "Tengo 24 años, estoy soltero, vivo bien" pensé creciendo mi ego para no sentirme imbécil "un niño" repetía una y otra vez. Mire el reloj de manecillas plateadas, 8:30 pm, me levante, busque el teléfono y marque.

Repico tres veces eternas y contestaron – mochi mochi, Sasuke?

Umh, si Tsunade-sama - necesito hablar con usted de lo que me dijo esta mañana – me lance sobre el mueble presintiendo las malas noticias.

Bueno muchacho, tengo algo de tiempo – soltó una risita, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió – Mira muchacho, tu madre y Kushina eran las mejores amigas ellas se contaban todo y cuando tu madre se fue, con la única con la que siguió hablando casi a diario fue con ella – se escucho un sorbido a través de la línea – Kushina era especial, ella predecía cosas, cosas buenas para ser mas exacta – suspiro – Cierta vez, por boca de su esposo Minato, Kami lo tenga en su gloria; escuche su ultima predicción "Voy a morir un año después de tener a mi hijo" – trago fuerte – en ese entonces Minato le dijo que no había problema en que no tuvieran hijos pero ella le comunico feliz que tenia casi 2 meses de embarazo ya que había sido el bebe quien le había dicho lo que sucedería – me estremecí y abrí mis ojos como platos, mis vellos erguidos me alertaban el temor que este tema me producía, sacudí mi cabeza para contestar – Sasuke? Estas ahí?

Hmp, que paso con Kushina?

Vivió un embarazo relativamente normal, en ciertas ocasiones cuando la iba a visitar con el padre de Minato podía escuchar claramente al bebe llorando en su vientre, eso seria cando tenia unos siete meses ella me pregunto en cierta ocasión si también lo escuchaba – dijo a rubia para aclarar – el parto fue problemático, de allí la madre del hermoso rubio fue victima de una infección que, tal y como lo predijo – hizo una pausa – la mato el día después del primer cumpleaños de Naruto – tomo un largo sorbo.

Y que paso con el niño – dije aguantando unas lagrimas provenientes de mi subconsciente – Donde esta ahora?

Bueno Sasuke, ahora tiene casi 8 años, vive con su abuelo Jiraya pero es un niño muy sombrío, le gusta hacer bromas para llamar la atención, pero llora mucho cuando esta solo.

Puedo conocerlo? – dije sin pensar.

Claro Sasuke no hay problema – no pronuncie otra palabra a través del teléfono - Bueno Sasuke, lo conocerás en la academia mañana, después de medio día, te estaremos esperando en el salón recreacional – me dio las buenas noches y colgó.

Me recosté en el mueble "Maldición Sasuke, eres demasiado blando" mi hermano llego a decirme esa frase en varias ocasiones, generalmente cuando lloraba luego de un regaño de mi padre. Me sentí débil, eso no me gustaba. Recupere la calma luego de aspirar apenas un centímetro de cocaína. Pase los efectos allí en el mueble viendo las imágenes cambiantes en mi cabeza y pintando después el mismo cuadro de siempre pero se podían diferenciar notables cambios. La mecedora era una silla de jardín con una mujer de cabellos negros sentada escribiendo, el columpio no estaba vacío, allí estaba otra mujer apenas reconocible de cabellos rojos al parecer escribiendo también, todo lo demás era igual, excepto la mancha negra que ahora formaba una espiral de color negra y amarilla que parecía hundirse hasta el vacío.

Lo observe por horas, lo entendí menos que la primera vez, apenas comprendí que la mujer de la silla era mi madre, esa imagen, ella escribiendo bajo las hojas multicolores de otoño cuando yo tenia apenas unos cinco años. Esa fue una noche mas en vela, recordando, adivinando, analizando, tratando de unir los pedazos de mi vida parecidos a un rompecabezas de mil piezas.

Asombrosamente el medio día llego pronto, yo estaba listo y preparado para salir. Así lo hice, en un parpadeo estaba en la academia caminando a paso apurado por los pasillos que casi no recordaba, solo las llaves agitadas y los susurros de algunas chicas en los pasillos se escuchaban a mi alrededor. Una vez llegue al dicho salón busque con la mirada a la mujer rubia encontrándola en una mesa de la esquina cercana al ventanal que iluminaba el lugar, buscaba a un niño cerca de ella pero solo encontré a un anciano de mas o menos su misma edad de cabellos largos y blancos que me dedico una sonrisa cálida cuando fui a saludar, Tsunade noto mi respiración agitada y mis palabras nerviosas y levanto su dedo índice para indicarme un banquillo a las afueras del ventanal, frente a aquel puesto de revistas donde estaba antes el columpio, en ese banquillo estaba ese niño, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules que me miraron tan fijamente que sentí mi alma desnuda; perdí la fuerza de mis piernas y cai en un abismo ficticio golpeándome con algo en el camino, solo recuerdo los gritos de la rubia de senos grandes antes de caer en la oscuridad, inconsciente en el piso.


	12. Chapter 12: El cambio

Perdonen la tardanza y lo corto de este capitulo, tengo problemas de la vista y no se he ha hecho fácil escribir en estos días, espero sus opiniones, disfruten… oh! Y disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas…

Capitulo 12: El cambio

"Donde estoy?" pienso pasando la mano por mis cabellos "Tengo frio" me revuelvo incomodo en la habitación exageradamente iluminada, "Desde cuando estoy aquí?", recuerdo por partes las ultimas horas antes de "desmayarme?" "El niño!" exclamé pero lo que salió de mi boca no fue mas que un leve susurro, me levanto de golpe y el mundo da vueltas a mi alrededor, estoy en la enfermería de la academia, lo supe por la vista que había por la ventana que daba hacia un parque infantil; muy parecido a aquel donde vi a ese pelirrojo…

…- Sasuke-kun – me llama la anciana parada cerca de la puerta – vaya susto que nos has dado – se acerca a la silla al lado de la cama y me ofrece lo que parece un café – te desmayaste y te golpeaste muy fuerte.

Quería preguntarle por el niño, y por ese anciano a quien no pude preguntarle que hacia allí, pero sabia de antemano que mi voz no saldría como comúnmente lo hace; saldría apenas un hilo femenino y bajo, tome un sorbo largo de café, repudie lo dulce con una mueca a lo que la anciana replico "con azúcar es mejor, recuperaras mas rápido la energía" ni siquiera la mire, me quede mirando el interior de la taza cuyo liquido negro reflejaba mi piel pero no mis ojos, respire profundo y recuperando a tientas la voz hice una pregunta que ante mis ojos era estúpida pero necesaria.

Que paso? – la anciana me miro de reojo.

No recuerdas nada? – asentí con la cabeza – te desmayaste luego de cinco minutos de haber llegado con nosotros, la enfermera dijo que podría ser la falta de sueño o que no hallas comido bien – ambas eran ciertas pero no lo admitiría – dijo que estas un poco falto de peso, tal vez, trabajas demasiado – dijo como una pregunta disfrazada de afirmación.

No conteste, no fue necesario; cerre los ojos apenas unos segundos para ubicarme en el espacio, que haría ahora, obedecería a mi madre? Cuidaría su legado? O ignoraría lo que me pidió y seguiría con mi vida vacia de drogas y pinturas sin sentido. Senti un destello de lucidez en mi mente, una voz lejana, infantil, casi fantasmal que me dijo con suficiente claridad "Una vida en blanco y negro puede ser pintada de colores" esa frase la escuche alguna vez de los labios de mi madre, abri los ojos sintiéndome rejuvenecido y una leve sonrisa se poso en mis labios.

Como se llama? – dije recibiendo una mueca por parte de la anciana – el niño – me sentí desesperado por un momento pero perder la calma no era algo que debiera hacer en esos momentos, recuerdo la sensación de calambre en mis manos y el sudor frio de mi piel.

Naruto, Uzumaki – dijo dudando por un momento.

Donde esta su padre? – fue repentino pero si no lo preguntaba ahora no lo haría nunca, la mujer solto un suspiro y se levanto diriguiendose a la puerta.

Murio en un accidente automovilístico cuando Naruto era aun muy pequeño – dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, el flequillo rubio cubrió parte de su cara pero pude percibir con facilidad lo sombrio de sus palabras demasiado dolorosas, quizás – que haras Sasuke? – me incomode un poco al no escuchar el "Kun", sin embargo comprendi que mi respuesta cambiaria por completo mi relación con esa mujer, me trague mis dudas con el ultimo sorbo de café y respondi con mi voz grave completamente recuperada "Lo que mi madre diga".

La mujer me miro con esas pupilas cambiantes, la luz del atardecer amenazaba con dar directo a mi cara lo que dio al ambiente la sensación de ser una película de terror ambientada en un hospital, me levante ignorando la tensión en la habitación acomode mi ropa y segui a la rubia hasta el exterior de la habitación, caminamos unos minutos parecidos a la eternidad de un gramo de cocaína. En el comedor, al lado del enorme anciano de cabellos blancos estaban esos cabellitos rubios que parecían brillar como si fueran hechos de hilos de rayos de sol; Seti como mi corazón se saltaba un latido, me agite imperceptiblemente a medida que avanzábamos rodeando las mesas; el anciano volteo dedicándome una sonrisa despreocupada que dejo salir, sin que se percatara, un destello de desconfianza de sus ojos oscuros, no correspondi su sonrisa pero intente decifrar esa mirada oculta. Salude con la mano y pose mi atencion sobre el niño encontrándome unos diamantes azules, opacados por las luces artificiales o quizás por una infancia vacia que se detectaba al instante. Me vi a mi mismo, vi mi mirada reflejada allí, la mirada que tenia frente al ataúd de mi madre; sali de mis adentros para escuchar las indicaciones del anciano.

Por fin nos conocemos – dijo con la parsimonia que solo su edad permitia – Uchiha Sasuke – repitio buscando en mi la respuesta de una pregunta que no había hecho, solo asentí y mire directo al niño que se encontraba concentrado frente a un plato de ramen – el es Naruto, de quien te hablo Tsunade – se percibia en su voz el dolor de una perdida – a quien se referia tu madre en la carta que te dejo en el lecho de su muerte.

Hmp – nada mas salio de mi boca para con ese hombre, el no me interesaba, yo solo, quería, ver a ese niño que parecía brillar, que tenia esos colores que jamas había visto en acuarelas – hola – dije lo mas suave que mis cuerdas vocales permitían, fueron apenas dos segundos que me dedico de esos ojos rodeados de marcas zorrunas, lo suficiente para robarme el aliento de toda una vida – Cuando puede mudarse? – dije sin medir la sensibilidad con que dije esas palabras.

Ambos ancianos hicieron una mueca, "mañana" dijo el anciano de cabellos blancos, a lo que la mujer completo "Yo te llevare a casa de Jiraiya para que busques las cosas del niño".

Asi sin mas, tenia una nueva vida en mi vida, una vida que no seria como la de un hijo, que no seria como la de un hermano, una vida que me llevaría a la perdición.

Gracias por sus comentarios, prometo actualizar mas pronto, su humilde escritora…

….Kenny-chan…..


	13. Chapter 13: Mi mente rota

Hola lectores, agradezco sus reviews de antemano y les entrego este capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal, si tienen alguna duda estoy a su disposición, disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas, disfruten…

Capitulo 13: Mi mente rota.

Luego de que los detalles fueron aclarados por ambos ancianos, el de pelo blanco Jiraiya era el abuelo de Naruto y era quien se había hecho cargo del mencionado tras la muerte de sus padres; fue una conversación incomoda pero necesaria, puedo jurar que en algún momento pude oler el sudor sulfúrico del mas anciano que resbalaba por su frente y era detenido por un pañuelo con unas iniciales inentendibles. Serian las siete de la noche cuando nos despedimos, apenas unos despedidas formales, de Naruto no obtuve ni siquiera una mirada y cuando los vi alejarse hacia un vehículo grisáceo sentí mi corazón brincar hasta mi garganta y sentí mi quebrarse como si mis órganos estuvieran unidos a los dedos de ese niño y la distancia los estirara hasta casi sacarlos de mi ser.

Fue la primera vez que sentí lo que era la ansiedad, allí parado en el estacionamiento, bajo las intermitentes gotas de lluvia que anunciaban la cercanía del invierno, varios escalofríos atentaron contra mi espina dorsal antes de que llegara a mi auto, conduje con tranquilidad a través de las calles casi desiertas, hundido en mis pensamientos camine hasta mi apartamento, lo atravesé y abrí la habitación de huéspedes; me pregunte que le gustaría a ese niño, estuve tan concentrado en sus ojos que ni tan siquiera tuve la amabilidad de ver como estaba vestido.

Sacudí mi cabeza unas cuantas veces "Cuando llegue aquí?" dije levantándome de un brinco de las sabanas vino tintos de mi habitación, observe el reloj sobre la mesita de noche "9:03" marcaba claramente, mi vista se movió sin que yo lo ordenara por la habitación de paredes empapeladas y como un imán sobrenatural la libreta de dibujos llamo mi atención, escondida entre la mesita de noche y el cubrecama acomodado y estirado milimétricamente, la tome encontrando mis manos temblorosas en el camino, esta vez no la abrí, la sostuve entre mis manos y coloque mi mirada en un punto muerto mientras una idea perturbadora atravesaba mis neuronas sobrecalentadas por la droga.

Me moví con la agilidad de un adolescente en la flor de la pubertad, revolví mi closet, rompí cajas y desempolve una cantidad de pinturas impresionante, acuarelas y temperas de agua, pintura en aceite y polvos vegetales; arrastre todo hasta la habitación continua, abrí un envase de solvente encontrando el olor repulsivo, recupere brochas y pinceles, con revistas viejas evite una mancha innecesaria en el piso, utilice mis uñas para arrancar el empapelado bicolor raspando las yemas de mis dedos en el acto.

Hundí una brocha en un fondo blanco y borre minuciosamente cada imperfección de la pared incluyendo las manchas de mi sangre que quedo sin querer de mis dedos lastimados, escuche mi espalda crujir cuando me estire para empezar un trabajo de años que debía culminar en una noche. Llevando el ritmo de las gotas que golpeaban la ventana y utilizando mis dedos, mis pinceles y la brocha trace la imagen anidada en mi mente, no pare ni un segundo moviéndome con la agilidad de un felino nocturno culmine mi hazaña apenas al amanecer; seque mi sudor con la manga de mi camiseta manchada y observe el resultado final.

Era hermoso, era lo que veía en mi cabeza, era lo que había visto ese día, pero no estaba completo; un niño sentado en un columpio antiguo, con sus cabellitos rubios en punta tan brillantes que parecía ser iluminado por electricidad, con una camiseta verde con un particular dibujo en el centro y shorts pequeños que combinados con su cuerpecito le hacían lucir de unos siete años de edad. Mis vellos se irguieron a través de mi espalda y mis brazos cuando vi lo que le faltaba, el fondo blanco todavía era visible en el área de la cara dando la sensación de que era el retrato de un demonio sin rostro, el columpio y los pies del muchacho estaban suspendidos en el lienzo blanco lo que daba a comprender que era el trabajo de un principiante. Me desvanecí decepcionado, arrodillado frente al muro me di cuenta de que fui demasiado impaciente, de que recordaba esos ojos azules pero no el resto del rostro, de que vi el columpio, pero no el fondo, de que en mi cabeza estaba claro pero no era capaz de plasmarlo. Fui miserable, como la primera vez que me drogue, me sentí vacio e inútil, como cuando mi madre murió y débil como cuando esas mujeres me bajaban los pantalones como a un muñeco sin voz.

Voltee mi cabeza tan rápido como me lo indico mi oído, el teléfono acariciaba las paredes perseguido por un eco de soledad perpetua, lo conteste tan rápido como mis músculos atrofiados me lo permitieron y trate de no sonar tan perturbado como me sentía. "Uchiha" gruñí a través de la línea "Sasuke-san, soy Tsunade, en media hora te esperare en la academia" soltó un suspiro "para, ir a buscar a Naruto" dijo dejando en claro lo mucho que lo dudaba" asentí dispuesto a colgar pero la mujer me llamo nuevamente "Sasuke, estas seguro de que quieres que esto ocurra tan rápidamente?" mire sobre mi hombro el desastre de la noche anterior y recordé al unísono el rechazo del niño el día anterior, a pesar de que mi propia conciencia grito dije un "sí" tan seco que bien pudo llevar trozos de hielo, la mujer respondió con un sonido incomprensible y colgó.

"¿Qué harás Sasuke?" dijo esa voz fantasmal en mi cabeza "¿Serás egoísta y harás lo que quieres sin que nadie te importe?" dijo volviendo piedra mis cienes "Harás lo que te de la gana como cuando tu madre te dejo alejarte de ella?" Puse mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza presionando tanto como mi propio dolor me lo permitía, caí al piso cuando deje de sentir mis piernas y mi jaqueca me indico que esto era la droga, que había roto mis neuronas y había abierto profundas heridas en mis nervios. Retorcerme fue lo único que pude hacer, sude helado y contorsione mi rostro con tanta fuerza que estoy seguro mis ojos hubiesen podido salirse con facilidad de sus orbitas, pasaron unos segundos y me desmaye.

"No esto de nuevo" me dije a mi mismo reconociendo la sensación post-desmayo, me levante de la sala y arrastrando mis pies llegue hasta la ducha, me arranque la ropa y me duche por unos cinco minutos, suficiente para retirar el liquido pegajoso adherido a mi piel. Me coloque una vestimenta informal y salí a buscar mi auto, el sol redujo mis pupilas de manera dolorosa, ignore la reacción a la incomodidad y me concentre en conducir a través de las calles apenas transitadas por algunos adultos. Llegue rápido, localice a la rubia en un banco cercano al estacionamiento y me acerque a ella con rapidez, lo demás fue protocolo, saludo y de vuelta al auto me indico algo irritada la dirección que solo estaba a unas calles y nos bajamos en un barrio suburbano nada millonario, deje mis nervios en la calle y toque unas cuantas veces la puerta caoba de un apartamento aparentemente pequeño, el anciano nos llevo adentro y sirvió el té.

Observe el lugar con la habilidad de un detective encontrando todo demasiado viejo para mi gusto, libros y papeles atiborraban un escritorio en una esquina, una cocina pequeña y una mesita al estilo japonés, pisapapeles de ranas que parecían seguirte con sus ojos rojos y los muebles verdes eran mullidos pero desprendían un olor tan ligero que me sorprendió detectarlo, a humedad, este no es mi lugar, me dije demasiadas veces en apenas cinco minutos. Pero se me olvido todo, por que él atravesó una puerta de madera gastada al fondo de la habitación y me dedico otros diez segundos de sus ojos, suficiente para querer cargarlo y llevarlo hasta una montaña donde solo yo pueda verlo, tocarlo, morderlo, quiero que sea mio…

Pero fue apenas un instante porque tomo asiento al lado del anciano observando algún punto en el piso "Hola Naruto, como estas?" dijo la rubia obteniendo un pequeño sí, salde de la misma manera y me contesto de la misma manera hiriéndome en sobremanera.

Naruto - dijo el anciano – este es el hombre de quien te hable.

No – dijo ahora el niño provocando sorpresa en los presentes – no ire a ningún lado.

Pero…

Interrumpí al anciano para pedirle que me dejara hablar con el a lo que el niño a duras penas accedió, él y la anciana salieron por cigarrillos y yo me cole al lado del muchachito, basta con decir que ese día Naruto no se iría conmigo ya que me dijo cosas que un niño pequeño ni tan siquiera debería saber el significado.


	14. Chapter 14: Lo poderes del demonio

Hola, este es el capitulo trece de esta historia, a partir de aquí será contada en parte por Naruto y decodificada por Sasuke, gracias por sus opiniones, son realmente importantes, disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas y lo corto del capitulo; disfrute…

Capitulo 14: Los poderes del demonio.

En esa sala, rodeados de recuerdos tallados en arcilla, portarretratos que parecían observarte, y ese olor a familia que parece pegarse a la ropa Naruto me diría cosas que en un principio no entendería, y que parecían imposibles, parecían más bien, los inventos de un niño.

"Sasuke-kun, aunque no me importaría irme contigo a tu casa" Dijo cambiando el tono de su voz gradualmente a uno mas grave dando la sensación de que era un adulto quien hablaba "pero no estoy dispuesto a irme aun" las hojas caídas del jardín golpearon la ventana atentando con abrirla de golpe "Me gustaría que esperaras un poco, al menos hasta despues de fin de año si es necesario" Controle las ganas que tenia de gritarle que le necesitaba pero me concentre en escuchar sabiendo que no teníamos mucho tiempo "supongo que Tsunade te ha contado de los poderes de mi madre no es asi?" asentí con la cabeza "y supongo que sabes que yo herede un poco de eso" asentí de nuevo imaginándome como a un niño al que le explicaban las cosas lentamente "Quiero pasar los últimos días de mi abuelo con él"

Sentí cuando mi corazón dio un salto en mi pecho "sus últimos días?" abrí mis ojos contorsionando mi cara inconscientemente, por suerte Naruto no me observaba.

"El primer día de primavera, luego de que discuta con uno de sus alumnos, mi abuelo será apuñalado en una estación del tren" soltó un suspiro "no sufrirá, una apuñalada quedara en su columna matándole al instante" Sentí próximas las ganas de vomitar "Quiero pasar estos días con él"

Tal vez mi voz tembló demasiado al decirlo pero "Porque no lo evitamos?" dije pensando la situación de la predicción.

El niñito frente a mi me miro fijamente y observe sus ojos sin brillo capaces de llevarse la vida de una persona sin tan siquiera parpadear "no" dijo sin mas.

"Por qué?" grite sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones a lo que Naruto respondió con una expresión de sorpresa "No soy alguien de corazón débil pero no puedo ver a una persona morir, a menos que lo merezca" pronuncie como un pensamiento que se escapo de mis labios.

"Lo se, pero si se cambia el destino pueden ocurrir grandes desgracias después" dijo en un susurro "Mi padre lo intento" hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y pregunto "Que te dijeron que le paso a mi padre?" dijo viéndome por un segundo, tal vez, para analizar mi expresión.

"Q-que murió en un accidente" dije dudando de la autenticidad de mis palabras.

"Mi padre se suicido Sasuke" sentí una gota de sudor frio resbalar por mi espalda y el calor del medio día atravesando las paredes beige. "Cuando tenia cinco meses le escuche gritarle a mi cuna, que lo perdonara por haber querido matarme, que seria un gran padre" Suspiro "pero después de eso, coloco una cuerda en un tubo del techo, se subió a una silla y se lanzo, eso es algo que nadie sabe que recuerdo y que entiendo" a duras penas mantuve la calma cuando escuche eso.

"Ci-cinco meses?

"Asi es, percibo al mundo desde que tenia un mes en el vientre de mi madre" entenderán mis ganas de huir si alguna vez han estado frente a una persona que puede quitarte la vida con solo desearlo "y desde que llegue a este mundo… Supe lo que pasaría con mi familia" bajo la cara ocultándose bajo la sombra de su flequillo "Y a medida que pasan los años y conozco personas voy conociendo sus destinos y la forma en que morirán"

"a-ah" pensé seriamente el preguntarle si entre esos destinos estaría el mio pero me interrumpió apenas intente preguntar.

"Mi abuelo y la anciana están por llegar" tocio un poco y su voz fue volviendo a su tono infantil "Ahora sabes la razón por la que aun no puedo irme sé que inventaras una excusa para continuar viniendo así que tratare de explicarte mas la próxima vez" Tomo un carrito de juguete y se sentó en el suelo frente al sofá, mis manos estaban heladas para cuando entraron los dos viejos y estoy seguro de que notaron mi cara de espanto porque Jiraiya sonrió y Tsunade negó con la cabeza, tomándome de la mano y llevándome afuera.

Muchacho – dijo sacudiéndome un poco – que fue lo que te sucedió?

Nada – dije recuperando mi aliento – nada, no me llevare aun a Naruto, quiero que este mas tiempo con su abuelo, pero seguiré viniendo – dije observando al anciano a nuestras espaldas – quiero pasar un poco mas de tiempo con él.

Las despedidas fueron rápidas y no me tome la molestia de decir adiós al rubio porque sabría que en el fondo me seria imposible irme si le seguía viendo.

El viaje de regreso a la casa de la anciana fue ligeramente tenso por no decir hostil, cuando estuve a solas en mi auto me sorprendió la lluvia torrencial que anunciaba el invierno y el frio exterior empañaba los vidrios de mi deportivo dando la sensación de que este sudaba, o era yo quien sudaba, hacia un frio espantoso pero yo tenia calor sentía un infierno en mi interior, y lo que tocaba quemaba; alguien me hablo alguna vez de esta sensación.

"- Sasuke, en cuidado con ese polvito – dijo una pelirosada que fumaba un delgado cigarrillo en las afueras de la empresa – Si lo consumes mucho sufrirás ansiedad y sentirás que te quemas en el infierno"

No recuerdo más. Me baje del auto con unas nauseas insoportables y el cuerpo tembloroso, desee con las fuerzas de un moribundo que esos sobrenaturales ojos azules me hubieran dicho si moriría ese día y rece a dioses en los que no creo cuando deliraba en mi habitación tirado sobre la cama y gritando oraciones ininteligibles que parecían los gemidos de un demonio entre las que apenas se entendía "Sálvame madre". Maldito día en que hable contigo Naruto te volviste lo que mas anhelo, y el motivo por el que la ansiedad estuvo a punto de matarme.


	15. Chapter 15: Cambios

Hola, lamento mucho no haber actualizado, es difícil estructurar una historia en que se requieren demasiadas explicaciones, espero les guste este capitulo un poco mas feliz y largo a los que acostumbro.

Espero tomen un minuto de su tiempo para recordar mi historia, y otro para dejarme un review, Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores y espero sigan surgiendo peticiones para esta historia, disculpen la siempre presentes faltas ortográficas, disfruten…

Capitulo 15: Cambios.

El sol se las arreglo para atravesar las gruesas cortinas oscuras de mi habitación dejándome ver la precaria situación en la que estaba, arropado hasta la cintura con la camiseta desgarrada y extremadamente delgado, esta vez no contuve las ganas de vomitar que atentaron contra mi, me levante sintiendo mis huesos crujir, choque contra la puerta del baño para abrirle y deje salir todo aquello que se retorcía en mi estomago, nada mas que un liquido blanco viscoso con un olor repulsivo. Mi cabeza dio vueltas, cerré mis ojos para calmarme encontrando los ojos azules que me miraban con asco "o soy yo reflejado en ellos?" susurre entre la resaca y los gruñidos de mi estomago.

Me las arreglé para meterme en la ducha, sentado en las losas y con el agua tan fría como mi propio organismos y el invierno penetrante en el exterior me permitían, el día anterior había tenido una verdadera crisis de ansiedad "o el comienzo de una desintoxicación" admití a nadie. Vi las gotas de agua caer sobre los azulejos, azules, pero no tan azules como el abismo en el caí el día anterior. Nunca pensé que un niño seria capaz de llevarme la limite solo con palabras, que podría decir cosas que hubiera esperado de alguien como mi padre, un escalofrió y un mareo repentino me hicieron graduar el agua a una temperatura mas humana; de ese niño quería saber mas, no solo de lo que pensaba y sabia, quería saber si era cierto lo que decía, si pasaría lo que predijo, si era capaz de matar.

Una punzada atravesó mi cabeza como si me hubieran clavado una espina que atravesara mis cienes, justo cuando pensé algo tan aterrador, pero no me asustaba, me excitaba de sobre manera, quería descubrir ese pequeño cuerpo y por qué no?, destrozarlo con mis manos y ver que había adentro "Maldición Sasuke en que mierdas estas pensando?" exclame escuchando segundos después el eco de la soledad "es culpa de él! Me ha vuelto loco" dije nuevamente hablando con nadie. Me levante tembloroso y me enrollé en una toalla un poco mas gruesa de la normal, el piso estaba helado y el ambiente tan húmedo que las gotas en mi espalda tardaron un buen rato en absorbidas. En mi sala el único sonido era el vago titilar del teléfono, hundí l botón parpadeante y escuche una voz femenina bien conocida a través de la línea. "Sasuke-san?" se escucho agitada "soy Anko! Tuve que cancelar su cita de las 9! También cancelo la de la 1?" no me sorprendió la hora, el reloj marcaba las 10:30 am del lunes y el mensaje culminaba en "esta todo bien? Quiere que mande a alguien? Espero llame pronto" el pitido que finalizaba el mensaje se presento y el gruñido de mis entrañas me incito a retorcerme.

Me vestí rápidamente, me coloque un abrigo que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y salí a la calle mojada por la lluvia del día anterior, un pequeño restaurante al cruzar la cale se veía inmerso en a calidez llamando mi atención al instante, camine con pasos largos y tome una mesa cercana a la ventana. Ordene más comida de la que estaba acostumbrado, una vez se retiro la camarera luego de traerme un café grande perdí mi vista en un punto invisible de la calle. Un auto se detuvo enfrente y un muchacho que me parecía demasiado familiar se bajo de él, seria imposible reconocerlo con esa chaqueta verde militar que tapaba su cara hasta la nariz, unos innecesarios lentes oscuros y un aire de seriedad que perturbo la tranquilidad del restaurant.

Se sentó en una mesa frente a mi, y separados por nada mas que dos sillas y dos mesas pude observarle bien, me pregunte si seria aquel muchacho que vi mi primer día de trabajo, seria imposible acordarme de algo que fue hace tanto pero la curiosidad de los artistas rebaza los limites establecidos. "Disculpe, los conozco de alguna parte?" dije sin mas mirándole de frente una vez la camarera termino de tomarle el pedido.

Uchiha-san – pronuncio gutural provocándome un sobresalto que ni mi propia madre notaria – estudiamos juntos en la escuela media en Tokio.

Uhmp, perdóname por no reconocerte - estaba seguro de que frunció el ceño, sin embargo un castaño de cabellos rebeldes, muy poco abrigado para la estación nos interrumpió.

Hola Shino, perdón por el retraso, no me acostumbro a esta ciudad – Inmediatamente cruzo miradas conmigo haciendo un ruido que llamo la atención de gran parte de las personas en el restauran – Uchiha-san? – exclamo haciéndome sentir inevitablemente incomodo.

Kiba – llamo el otro hombre.

Inuzuka pronuncie bajando las cejas en señal de desafío.

Luego de que recordáramos nuestro días en la escuela media de Tokio y que decidiera sentarme con ellos, solo porque mi espíritu me pidió a gritos estar con personas normales por una sola vez; cuando la comida por fin llego haciéndonos babear a dos de nosotros se presento un tema que debió hacer que me sintiera incomodo, pero lo perturbador fue que no lo hizo.

Umm pediste mi pato favorito – canturreo el castaño al mas alto de los tres provocando una sonrisa apenas observable – Toma.

Un trozo de pan tostado llego a la boca de Aburame de manos del otro, dejando en claro que no eran solo amigos.

Kiba – regaño sin mas el mayor.

Uchiha-san ya debió percatarse de esto – soltó una risita – no es así?

Si – dije escapando de lo incomodo de la situación.

Por qué otra razón se reunirían dos hombres en un lugar como este – dijo picándome el ojo para hacer enojar al hombre frente a mi.

Luego de que aclaráramos temas como nuestros trabajos actuales y se presentaran temas que no deberías tocarse como "Umm! Con que eres retratista, me gustaría que me dibujaras desnudo!" reto el mas ruidoso causando un gruñido en el otro y en mi nada mas que una mueca que le provoco mas risas que las que ya había soltado. También descubrí que Shino era maestro de educación física de una escuela cercana a la compañía, supe más de las relaciones entre hombres y salí del mundo sombrío en que me encontraba.

Pero apenas volví a la esa penosa empresa dirigida por Orochimaru mis ánimos decayeron, la atmosfera era horrible, unos hombres de trajes oscuros estaban por todo el recibidor, Anko parecía disculparse con alguien el cual dichos hombres no dejaban ver para cuando atravesé el pórtico me hizo una exagerada seña para que acercara a ellos. Sin embargo no recibí explicación alguna ya que una pelirroja ruidosa se abalanzo sobre mí exclamando que me casara con ella. Un hombre de cabellos blancos le rogaba que dejara de decir esas cosas y que tenia que casarse sería con él.

No supe que hacer, me libre del agarre de la pelirroja y me encerré en mi estudio "Que día mas extraño" recuerdo haber exclamado una vez estuve solo. Recordaba a esa muchacha, aquella que me dio su cuerpo a cambio de un triste retrato, la había dejado en su cama desnuda y desmayada y nunca mas la había vuelto a ver, ahora aparecía amenazado con romper mi vaga utopía, de todas formas ella no me interesaba, nadie me interesaba, solo Naruto. Luego de este pensamiento tres toques leves a la puerta me obligaron a acercarme "Quien?" dije con clara irritación a través de la madera "Tsunade muchacho", sonreí sin tan siquiera darme cuenta, que suerte, ese día vería a Naruto de nuevo, así me matara la ansiedad que me quemaba por dentro en esos mismos momentos.


	16. Chapter 16: Personas Involucradas

Buenas noches, en esta entrega me asegure de dejar en claro a las personas que les darán respuesta al final de la trama ya que en el siguiente vendrán muchas respuestas juntas, espero no hayan olvidado lo escrito hasta ahora, disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas y lo corto del capitulo, disfrute…

Capitulo 16: Personas involucradas.

Que le trae por aquí Tsunade-sama? – dije sonriéndole sin querer de una manera demasiado retorcida.

Eh, hola Sasuke-san; pues necesitaba hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer, vine hasta aquí por que no contestabas tu teléfono temprano y me consigo con esa escena en recepción.

Perdone, son, cosas del pasado – esquive irritado.

Necesitaba preguntarte algo, que fue, exactamente lo que hablaste con Naruto? –Dijo sentándose cansadamente sobre el sofá.

Nunca diría algo sin pensar, ni preguntaría algo inadecuado, pero necesitaba saber tantas cosas que no tuve otra opción mas que utilizar aquellas "artimañas" que tantas veces había visto a mi hermano y mi padre utilizar en los negocios, disfrazaría preguntas y obtendría respuestas sin que nadie sospechara, mis propios pensamientos me hicieron sentir como un criminal "lo que hago por la verdad"

Pues, no mucho, que tanto puede hablar un adulto como yo con un niñito – desee tener una taza de café sobre mi escritorio, en vez de eso me senté frente a una pintura sin terminar y la contemple por algunos segundos – pero lo que si me dijo era que no quería separarse de su abuelo.

Vi a la rubia revolverse en su asiento y escuche a través de la puerta unos incomodos murmullos, seguidamente dos toques no demasiado fuertes me obligaron a levantarme, una vez abrí la cara cansada de Anko me hizo fruncir el ceño hasta casi dolerme, esa expresión combinada con los chillidos de la pelirroja que continuaba su discusión sin sentido en el pasillo de la empresa "Por favor ayuda" murmuro Anko mas como un ruego que como una petición. Apreté mis dientes encontrando la sensación y el sonido, bastante desagradables, dibuje mi mas falsa sonrisa prepotente y me acerque a la escandalosa pareja.

"Oye, a ese chico le gustas mas que a mi" dije haciendo uso del tono mas seco que utilizaría jamás "Solo fuiste un objeto, ahora, desaparece" escondió su mirada tras la transparencia de los lentes "eso es suficiente para mi" me retire adivinando las intenciones del peliblanco a su lado de defenderla, intercambie miradas con un pelinaranja vestido de traje cuya cara me llamo la atención por parecer tan confiable. Cuando Anko pasó a mi lado regalándome una reverencia al estilo propio de Japón y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, no sin antes observar la figura de la muchacha de la que mi asqueroso jefe disfrutaba.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, lo suficientemente fría para atravesar mi camiseta e interrumpir mis pensamientos cortándolos de golpe "Sasuke-kun" dijo serpenteante mi jefe acercando su cara a mi cuello hasta el punto de que quizás sentí su aliento rozar mi cabello "esta todo bien?".

"si" conteste esquivando el roce lo mas rápido posible "Me gustaría hablar contigo al final del día si no te importa" dijo sonriéndome y caminando a mi lado en dirección a la salida, un escalofrió atravesó mi cuerpo y las ganas de vomitar alojadas en mi garganta no desaparecieron hasta que pude sentarme tranquilo en mi oficina.

Ocurrió algo muchacho? – pregunto la mujer que me esperaba tal vez por que estaba pálido, o así me sentía, pero no conteste por lo que ella continuo con el motivo de su visita – Sasuke-san, sé que Naruto no es un niño como cualquier otro y sinceramente prefiero cuidarlo yo o dejarlo a cargo de un tutor antes que dejártelo – mi cara se arrugo en una mueca de desapruebo – pero no lo veas solo como algo personal, tu trabajo tiene bastante demanda y conozco también tu problema con ese polvito que esta llevando a la tumba a Sakura.

Nuevamente apreté los dientes escuchando en mi cabeza el crujir invisible de estos, mi cara volvió a un estado común pero el tono de mi voz se agravo hasta dolerme "Yo no tengo problemas con la droga, hace mas de cuatro días que no la consumo y no pienso hacerlo mas" todo la fuerza de mi cuerpo y mi mente se fueron en esa simple frase; mantuve mi cabeza sobre la palma de mis manos abiertas tratando de recobrar la compostura o controlar la ansiedad, lo que llegara primero.

Esta bien, pero sigues siendo un adulto y tampoco estas casado ni vives con alguna mujer que pueda cuidar de Naruto - "Tengo amigas que me harán el favor" respondí seco negándome a perder esta pelea – quienes? Amantes?.

Antes de que pudiera contestar la mujer se levanto y arrastrando ese logo de "Apuesta" tras de si me dijo retirándose "Jiraiya va a pelear por su custodia aunque eso nos lleve a los tribunales, así que piensa bien lo que haces Sasuke".

"ja! Pero quien creen que soy?" exclame una vez estuve solo en la habitación, tenia a los mejores abogados bajo el mando de mi apellido y una reunión a solas con cualquier jueza bastaría para convencerle de que no era "una mala persona" sentí mis vellos erizarse en contra de mi voluntad, me asustaban mis propias palabras, seria capaz de eso solo por tener a Naruto?. Si, era capaz de eso y mucho más.

Me levante como poseído por un demonio, salí, atravesé el pasillo tan solitario como de costumbre, ignore las miradas de aquellas pinturas lúgubres que se amontonaban en los muros y abrí de un solo tirón la puerta de mi sensei encontrando al instante siguiente esa mirada penetrante que provocaba temor a los estudiantes universitarios.

"Tienes el temperamento endemoniado de tu madre cuando era una jovencita" pronuncio Orochimaru provocándome a darle más que insultos, esa boca asquerosa no debería jamás referirse a ella.

Que sabe usted de mi madre? – Fue lo que pronuncie ignorando a la rubia que se atragantaba de café sentada frente al escritorio.

No mucho mi pequeño Sasuke.

Sabia de Naruto? – dije combinando una afirmación y una pregunta.

Así es, pero no pensé que tu supieras algo – soltó una risita ronca que estoy seguro olía a metal – te dije que tuvieras cuidado Sasuke.

Orochimaru – llamo la mujer en la reunión – tu ten cuidado con esa lengua tan larga – se levanto tal y como hizo antes y desapareció por la puerta dándome apenas tiempo de advertirle "Hoy veré a Naruto".

Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke – dijo el pálido añadiéndole oscuridad a su cara – quieres respuestas verdad? Quieres que te digan todo así como así?

No fue necesario que contestara que si, mi cara demostraba la ansiedad que tenia, el ceño fruncido y los puños prensados con fuerza; le observe levantarse hasta estar a tan solo unos centímetros de mi y su lengua bífida a tan solo milímetros de mi piel, de nuevo mi estomago de revolvió, controlé mis ganas de huir cuando dijo "Yo tengo respuestas" y riéndose para volver a su puesto anterior "Pero no será gratis pequeño Sasuke". Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones, de nuevo la imagen de uno de mis dibujos apareció cambiando la realidad a una combinación de pinceladas y oleos que en un principio no era agradable a la vista, el hombre frente a mi se convertía en una serpiente blanca enorme, escamosa y repulsiva y su lengua parecía capaz de llegar a mi oreja desde el lugar en que me encontraba; todo eso mientras el hombre me explicaba el pago que tendría que darle por esa preciada información. Trague duro pero no respondí inmediatamente, hablaría con Naruto, y luego tomaría mi decisión, arrastre mi cuerpo desgastado por la falta o el exceso de sueño y droga y escuche una melodía lúgubre que, no estaba seguro si provenía de mi cabeza o del exterior pero marco mi salida de ese contaminado lugar.


	17. Chapter 17: Los dos colores

**Hola lectores, trato de hacer un poco mas largo el fic pero es inevitable que las cosas se descubran poco a poco, si tienen alguna pregunta por favor dejen un mensaje y hagan lo mismo con su opinión, disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas, disfruten… **

Capitulo 17: Los dos colores.

Serian las dos de la tarde cuando llegue a la casa del anciano, las nubes rondaban el colorido vecindario opacando los colores de las aceras y las ropas de los niños que revoloteaban en la calle. Toque el timbre un par de veces "no hay nadie?" me dije a mi mismo luego de un rato de espera, volví sobre mis pasos para sentarme en la parte delantera de mi deportivo, una anciana me pico el ojo sentada bajo su pórtico al otro lado de la calle, recuerdo que llevaba un suéter de lana marrón que parecía manchado por el paso del tiempo al igual que su cara, su sonrisa semejante a la del hombre que hace apenas unos minutos había crispado mis nervios, unas niñas reían en la calle mientras brincaban haciendo ruidos con sus botas de caucho, gotas de lluvia gris empezaron a caer cambiando el color del asfalto a uno mas oscuros y dejando un olor a tierra mojada que me recordó al jardín de mi casa en Tokio; una mujer grito unos nombres infantiles sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, escuche una reconocida melodía algo ahogada voltee escuchando el sonido de mi olvidado celular, lo busque en un morral que acostumbraba llevar conmigo "Inozuka" titilaba en la pantalla, lo acerque a mi odio y se escucho la voz excesivamente fuerte:

"He Uchiha, no quisiera pero todos nuestros amigos están ˆmisteriosamenteˆ ocupados este fin de semana"; conteste un "hmp" para que siguiera, soltó una risita y dijo "Me regalaron cuatro pases para unas aguas termales no muy lejos de aquí y solo llevare a Shino, puedes llevar a alguien mas, la estadía es gratis y es tan solo un día, jeje, que dices?" guarde silencio por unos instantes "Vamos Uchiha, el frio del invierno no te molesta?" Hice una mueca "esta bien" fue lo que dije para que culminara con la llamada "De acuerdo, nos veremos el sábado a medio día en el restaurant de aquella vez! Bye bye!" chillo a través de la línea, pensé dos veces la razón por la que había accedido a ir, llevaría a Naruto, esa era la única razón.

Unas figuras apuradas por la lluvia llamaron mi atención, salte del auto y me coloque cerca de la puerta en la que antes había llamado, el anciano se sobresalto al verme, Naruto me sonrio de esa manera despreocupada que parecía darle brillo a todo el lugar a su alrededor, mi corazón dio un brinco y una sonrisa imperceptible se posiciono en mi rostro.

Oh! Uchiha – dijo el hombre abriendo con rapidez la puerta de su casa – apurémonos a entrar – dijo viendo al niño cubierto por un impermeable verde semejante a un sapo y que camino animadamente hacia adentro.

Una vez adentro observe al anciano moverse a través de la cocina, acepte un té ofrecido por el mismo y me senté cerca de Naruto y frente a la cocina, una vez encontré mis ojos oscuros con los zafiros del muchacho observé que esta vez no opacaban a los azulejos de mi baño, mas bien, se encontraban casi cerrados pero podía ver unas orbes rojas que brillaban de manera enigmática, de nuevo un escalofrío escurridizo levanto mis vellos y la voz neutral de ese niño no combinaba en absoluto con esa apariencia inocente que su cuerpecito parecía dar "Sabia que volverías Sasuke" susurro lejos de los oídos expertos del peliblanco, asentí apenas con la cabeza sin dejar de observarle note el cabio repentino de color de sus ojos a un azul mas bien opaco al igual que el cielo por las nubes de lluvia.

Que te trae por aquí Uchiha-san? – dijo el mayor de los tres repartiendo las tasas correspondientemente.

Dije que seguiría viendo a Naruto tanto como pudiera, es un niño muy inteligente y me agrada bastante – dije forzando una sonrisa que nunca apareció en mi rostro.

El ceño fruncido en la cara manchada de Jiraiya me aterro un poco, por mi cabeza pasaron una cantidad de situaciones peligrosas producidas tan solo por la presencia de ese anciano de gran estatura, sin embargo fueron pocas las preguntas incomodas que surgieron a pesar de la tensión de mi visita, sentí de nuevo que esos cuadros en las repisas y paredes me miraban cuando la voz del cuidador del rubio se ensombreció por una pregunta bastante filosa "Hay algo que quieras decirme, Uchiha?" dijo con claridad el peliblanco que parecía querer levantarse; la conversación que tuve con el niñito que nos acompañaba era lo único que pasaba por mi perturbada cabeza pero antes de que abriera la boca los sorbidos fuertes y torpes de Naruto quien terminaba su té me advirtieron de cambiar lo que tenia pensado decir "No, solo, que quiero llevar a Naruto a unas aguas termales el sábado; por el invierno" el viejo asintió, Naruto le entrego su taza de té seguido yo le entregue la mía y volvió a la cocina para lavar dichos utensilios.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices Sasuke" me dijo el pequeño de ocho años con esa mirada aterradora de antes "Sabias lo que diría?" susurre para apenas nosotros dos recibiendo como respuesta "lo presentía".

Disculpen jóvenes, ya vuelvo – dijo Jiraiya dirigiéndose hacia una de las habitaciones.

"tenemos que hablar" dije sin sonar ni ligeramente amable.

"Que quieres saber? Acerca de Orochimaru?" dijo el muchachito sin inmutarse en el tono que utilizó, haciéndome sentir de nuevo como si tuviera su edad y yo fuera tal vez, por la confianza que empleaba en nuestras conversaciones, su mejor amigo. "Sí" conteste apurando su respuesta para antes de que ese anciano regresara "No lo se Sasuke, yo no soy adivino y soy solo un niño"

Sentí un arranque de ira por todo mi cuerpo, el sabia que sucedería, pero esa sonrisa adulta en su cara no parecía tener una explicación clara, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa agrego "Haz, lo que creas que sea necesario"; la puerta de la habitación sonó a través de la casa dejando atrás el eco de un lugar hermético, un destello lejano se asomo por los ojos de Naruto y empezó a hablar de la manera en que ocultaba su verdadero yo a los demás, o era a mi a quien se lo ocultaba.

Si señor Sasuke – reía martilleando mis oídos – las aguas termales son realmente divertidas ¡Vaya que si! – dijo levantándose de su lugar y levantando el puño.

Quieres ir el sábado? – dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa paternal que me recordó a, mi madre.

Si, seria genial.

Naruto se fue a su habitación y el anciano me acompaño a la puerta, decidimos los detalles del viaje, aceptando a regañadientes que Naruto se quedara una noche conmigo. Me despedí. Atravesé la lluvia que parecía quemarme o era yo quien estaba demasiado caliente, las gotas parecían evaporarse al tocar mi piel, una vez dentro del auto lo único que estaba en mi mente era la imagen de ese niño rubio con su brillante sonrisa, sentí un colado de ira y confusión, era falso? O era así en realidad?. Conduje mecánicamente. ya en mí habitación me di cuenta de que estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de polvo, exceptuando el sofá, me sentí miserable, como un vagabundo que espera a que llegue un milagro a hacer algo con su vida.

Un pitido se repetía una y otra vez casi inaudible, identifique con facilidad los mensajes de la contestadora, mi dedo tembló cuando toque el botón, inmediatamente se escucho el susurro de una voz conocida "Pequeño Sasuke, esperare tu respuesta acerca de la información que deseas" unas risas seseantes se escucharon desde la maquina contestadora y seguido un golpecito y "Créeme, no será nada que no te guste".

Masajee mis cienes y pase la mano por mis cabellos en repetidas ocasiones, sentí el sudor frio de mi espalda y tome una decisión, allí parado en la sala levante el auricular del teléfono y llame "Hola" "Soy Sasuke, Anko, pásame a Orochimaru-sensei si esta contigo" afirmo y seguido escuche el saludo del rastrero que contesto "Orochimaru, que es lo que me dirás?" dije si un vestigio de emociones en mi voz "todo lo que este a mi alcance Sasuke, algunas indiscreciones de Tsunade sobre este muchachito rubio y el viejo Jiraiya" guarde silencio por algunos segundos y dije un sí firme a través de la línea; me dijo que al otro día saldríamos juntos de la empresa, a aquel restaurante donde me invitaron al principio de mi carrera, sentí mis cabeza dar vueltas sobre mis hombros cuando colgué y mi mirada descolocaba multiplicaba por dos los objetos a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome de las paredes llegue a mi habitación, voltee mi mesita de noche, mi ropa, el closet y busque entre los objetos de la estantería del baño "Maldita sea Sasuke que buscas?" me grite a mi mismo, sentí el piso bajo mis pies temblar con violencia, caí sobre mi cama viendo tan solo una mancha negra en el piso caí inconsciente por la ansiedad de drogarme.


	18. Chapter 18: Las palabras de una vibora

**Mochi mochi mis queridos lectores, por favor lean bajo sus propios términos ya que el contenido sexual de este capitulo es algo mas fuerte que el de los anteriores, disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas y por favor déjenme su opinión, espero tengan paciencia con la trama y disculpen el tiempo que me ha llevado terminar esta historia, hasta pronto, disfruten…**

**Capitulo 18: Las palabras de una víbora.**

Desperté temprano en la mañana, unos rayos de sol daban algo de alegría a mi estancia y a su vez, yo opacaba esa alegría con mi precaria situación de desintoxicado, mis piernas temblaron con violencia cuando me levante, arrastrando los pies llegue al baño, lave mi cara y quite el vapor en el espejo para quedar perplejo, estaba pálido, con ojeras y los huesos de mi cara se sobreponían marcando mi piel como un esqueleto cubierto de cuero, me desnude encontrando mis ropas mas holgadas de lo normal, varios espasmo atravesaron mis músculos cuando el agua toco mi espalda, una ducha rápida, me vestí recuperando gradualmente mis fuerzas, cuando me disponía a salir mire atrás y observe por sobre mi cama "La libreta", la tome lanzándome sobre la cama la abrí mecánicamente hasta la ultima pagina dibujada, el dibujo que ya he comentado muchas veces antes, lo compare con el que estaba antes, fruncí el ceño con violencia al ver la diferencia en la pintura, apenas un año o menos mas antiguo que el del niño pero parecía haberse desgastado hasta el punto en que era casi irreconocible, pase las paginas en reversa y ocurrió lo mismo con los anteriores, cada vez mas borrosos y las hojas amarillentas parecían haberse mojado y secado sin la posibilidad de que la tinta se salvara, regrese a la primera que vi, y revise las hojas después de esta blancas, intactas. Solté un suspiro demasiado largo, camine a través de la casa, observe la hora, tome mi abrigo y metí la libreta en el bolsillo interno y salí, al restaurant familiar donde había encontrado a Inozuka, de nuevo sentado junto al ventanal, pedí un desayuno sustancioso y perdí mi vista en lo claro del día que contrastaba con la humedad del invierno. Cuando mi cabeza regreso al mundo real y observe con la dedicación de un policía a todos los que caminaban quedándome en especifico en una cara reconocida, unos cabellitos rojos con ojos aguamarina que parecían impasibles ante la discusión a su alrededor de una rubia bien proporcionada y un muchacho con un abrigo con orejas sobre él, que parecía tal vez un mameluco inglés.

La mesera me pregunto si querría algo mas, negué con la cabeza y olfatee la comida, seguido busque a los que observaba antes pero estaban por cruzar la esquina y apenas pude memorizar al extraño trio, cuando divise de nuevo mi comida la saliva en mi boca amenazaba con salirse si no tomaba un bocado pronto; mientras alimentaba mi lamentable cuerpo trate de recordar con exactitud cuando vi a aquel niño pelirrojo, calcule una fecha cercana al comienzo de mi empleo. Terminé rápidamente, tome un café de postre tomando la taza con gran dificultad ya que mis manos temblorosas traicionaban las ordenes de mi cerebro, una vez termine, pague ignorando la mirada acusadora de la anciana en la caja, casi pude oler las mentas de su aliento cuando se despidió por lo bajo deseándome un buen día, busque mi auto y con gran lentitud maneje a la empresa, hice uso de toda mi frialdad para mantener la calma mientras me suponía lo que pasaría con Orochimaru, todas las opciones eran demasiado bizarras. Un anciano que fumaba en el estacionamiento me sonrió moviendo sus arrugas para mostrar sus prótesis dentales, el olor de su cigarrillo me relajo e inevitablemente compre una caja en un establecimiento cercano anhelando que la nicotina me ayudaría con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez entré, la rutina del saludo de los presentes y luego de algunas indicaciones de Anko que solo lograron causarme mas molestias llegue a la oficina de la serpiente, o debería decir, la boca del lobo?. Me saludo mostrando sus colmillos y cuando hablo su lengua de anfibio se humedeció recordándome mi propia reacción delante de la comida.

Hola Sasuke-kun – dijo invitándome con la mano a sentarme frente a él – me alegra que hayas decidido aceptar mi.. ayuda – soltó una risita y se levanto indicándome en una mirada que le siguiera al cuarto de dibujo.

Fue la primera vez que mi cuerpo vibro indicándome el terror que mi mene no asimilaba, a través de mis ojos esa puerta de madera que aquel repulsivo hombre abría parecía mas bien la boca de una víbora gigante y él, vestido con un traje de época con su cabello suelto y su lengua inquieta me invitaba a pasar al infierno en el que me metí por mi mismo. No quise mirar atrás, como si lo que mas me aterrara fuera que Naruto viera lo que hacia, o peor aun estaba viendo lo que haría pero eso no me detuvo, necesitaba saber.

Ponte cómodo Sasuke – fruncí el ceño a todo lo que daba mi propia cara y me senté en un sofá purpura sin dejar de observar ni un segundo al hombre frente a mi – No me mires así mi pequeño Sasuke-kun, no te hare nada – sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó en un caballete justo frente a mi – Juguemos algo, una prenda una pregunta – estaba por afirmar pero continuo – pero si no se la respuesta no me hago responsable, igual tendrás que darme la ropa – paso su lengua por sus labios, yo me escondí tras mi flequillo reflexionando seriamente el juego de este hombre – me dejaras pintarte desnudo si se te acaba la ropa y necesitas mas preguntas, ah, y no me molestare en mentir, no me interesa que pase con esa anciana ebria ni con el viejo anticuado de Jiraiya – su ronco tono de voz me helo la sangre, me sentí entumecido, sin embargo, esto no era lo que imaginaba que pasaría, esperaba torturas, manoseos o interrogatorios y en el peor de los casos sexo.

Esta bien, pero si te atreves a mentirme te arrancare la lengua con mis propias manos – con asombrosa agilidad mantuve mi semblante serio y pensé cuidadosamente las preguntas y la cantidad de prendas que tenia, los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones, el bóxer y la camisa. Cinco preguntas – Porque me dijiste aquel día en la academia que tuviera cuidado? Acaso tu también viste al niño?.

En la ceremonia de aceptación? Por supuesto, no soy el único que había visto a ese misterioso muchachito o "entidad demoniaca" como decían algunos estudiantes; te advertí que tuvieras cuidado porque se escuchaban rumores de que era capaz de decir como morirías mas no cuando o donde, por eso, los que se atrevían a hablarle morían rápidamente en horribles accidentes; pero no estoy seguro de eso. Ahora muchacho, dame los zapatos – dijo sonriente.

Mientras me los quitaba analice el porqué de que esa entidad fuera exactamente igual a Naruto, pero en esos días él tendría apenas un año. "desperdicie una pregunta" me dije a mi mismo pensando la siguiente con detenimiento.

¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi madre? – pregunte arriesgándome a perder otra pregunta o peor aun, escuchar algunas verdades de mi madre.

Jeje, pues, veras Sasuke-kun; no puedo asegurar lo que sale de mi boca pero, ella fue una estudiante prodigio de la academia de Tsunade, yo apenas debutaba como profesor de artes allí, ella y una ruidosa pelirroja si no me equivoco, la yerna de Jiraiya era las muchachas mas sobresalientes, no solo por sus estilos coloridos y abstractos sino por lo hermosas que ambas eran – soltó un suspiro e hizo una mueca de molestia – durante esos tiempos me descubrieron una aventura con una jovencita por lo que la molesta babosa, jum, Tsunade me pidió que me retirara; solo sé que Mikoto se fue con un muchacho a la ciudad, tu padre si no me equivoco y la pelirroja de nombre raro, Kushina creo, se caso con el hijo del viejo amargado y murió hace algunos años. Los calcetines pequeño Sasu.

"Tsk, desperdicie otra pregunta, sin embargo pude conocer un poco mas del pasado de mi madre" quite los calcetines negros con gran tranquilidad permitiéndome pensar mi siguiente pregunta, aunque solo tuve que formularla ya que llevaba preguntándome eso hace ya algunas semanas.

Como murió el hijo de Jiraiya? - Un destello atravesó los orbes amarillentos del hombre tras el caballete.

Por fin una pregunta interesante, veras aunque se han esforzado por ocultar al publico en general la verdad – el veneno en su voz me incomodo de sobremanera y mas cuando hablo tan descaradamente de una amiga – pero alguien como yo, que ha desnudado mas de una vez a nuestra anciana rubia y cuya ebriedad la hace tan vulnerable como cualquier jovencita supe la verdad con facilidad, suicidio – me miro fijamente como si quisiera desnudar la expresión fría en mi cara – se mato frente a su hijito luego de la muerte de su mujer – soltó una risa escalofriante – patético – hizo una pausa – tal vez quieras darme ya la camiseta, o prefieres los pantalones?

No mostré ningún sentimiento, sin embargo por dentro mi estomago se retorcía de miedo, ese niño no mintió, pero pudo haberlo escuchado de su abuelo o de la vieja como ese hombre, mi cabeza dio vueltas en todas direcciones, me recompuse al momento de quitar mi camiseta pero estaba ansioso por tener respuestas y desperdicie otra pregunta.

Por qué ocultarían algo así? – dije sin mas.

No lo se, vergüenza? – dijo como una afirmación disfrazada – o la razón que yo creo verdadera, Minato dejo que muriera su mujer y no soporto la culpa, después de todo fue una simple infección lo que la mato – una risita seseante se escucho entre palabra y palabra cuando me pidió mi pantalón.

Pensé dos veces el quitármelo o no, tenia mas preguntas pero aun no sabia que intenciones tendría esa serpiente, me lo quite, un trato era un trato, aunque quería huir para cuando me pregunto si quería hacer mas preguntas. "Piensa Sasuke" debía existir una pregunta lo suficientemente extensa como para pegar todos los pedazos de esta historia "Piensa Sasuke, piensa"

Piensa Sasuke, para cuando termines tendré todo tu cuerpo grabado en mi mente y tu no tendrás ninguna respuesta.

Orochimaru, sabes si la esposa de Minato dejo algún tipo de diario o escrito o cartas?

Jejeje, esa debe ser la mejor pregunta que has hecho, si ella tenia un diario y si no me equivoco muchas cartas y documentos también.

Espere algunos segundos a que continuara, sin embargo su mirada fija en mi parte baja me indico que no lo haría, y tal como lo sospeche lo aclaro "Sí quieres hacer alguna otra pregunta tendrás que darme esos bonitos boxers y apegarte a mis reglas, que harás pequeño y lindo Sasuke"

"Maldición"


	19. Chapter 19: Por él

**Atención, el contenido sexual de este capitulo es +16, si eres menor por favor cierra la historia.**

**Buenas noches, espero disfruten la continuación de esta historia cuyo desenlace esta muy cerca, disculpen el tiempo que me ha tomado culminarla y las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas, disfruten…**

**Capitulo 19: Por él.**

Has tomado una de las peores decisiones de tu vida Sasuke, me dije a mi mismo un millón de veces, aun estaba sentado en ese sofá con la ropa interior puesta y los sentidos tan agudos como los de un guepardo, no se cuanto tiempo paso que estuve allí sentado con las mano en la cara y encorvado para poder unir mis codos con mis rodillas, podía escuchar el jadeo del hombre sentado a unos cuatro pasos de mi, y es que mis oídos estaban alerta del peligro existente.

Estas muy delgado Sasuke-kun – dijo el pálido tratando de lograr que me relajara – me pregunto si tu arma también estará así de delgada – las risas que acompañaron esa frase solo lograron tensarme mas; mi mente me advirtió de lo que podría pasar si no me largaba de allí.

Pero fue muy tarde, para cuando tome mis ropas para salir de allí Orochimaru se levanto de su lugar a la velocidad de un rayo y me tomo del brazo provocando que casi cayera por el forcejeo, hale mi brazo hasta casi dislocarlo, en esos instantes maldije lo débil que me había puesto la droga, un rasguño en mi espalda baja fue el detonante para mi reacción de defensa, puse un codo cerca de la cien del otro hombre, mas sin éxito tomo mi muñeca y bajo mi bóxer hasta mi rodilla, solté mis ropas para subirlo encontrando las largas uñas de ese hombre clavadas en mis muñecas con la fuerza de un toro me arrastro, solté varios gritos que retumbaron en las paredes que solo dejaron un eco de hermetismo que me aterro mas, trate de morderle, de patearle, en algún momento que no recuerdo con exactitud le escupí escuchando en respuesta una risita y un seseo "solo haces que me excite mas pequeño Sasuke" tenia los ojos tan abiertos que dolía, cuando me recostó en el sofá di una patada certera a su torso, tosió un poco y me dio un golpe en el estomago que casi me deja inconsciente, trate de gritar de nuevo no solo por ayuda si no por el dolor en mi abdomen, esta vez una cachetada casi femenina llego a mi cara descolocándome por un momento, observe cada movimiento de sus manos y su cuerpo, tomo mis dos manos con una suya y con la otra saco su correa y dejo su ropa interior a la vista.

Así que tratas de huir Sasuke – por primera vez vi que tenia el ceño fruncido y sus cabellos sueltos llegaban hasta casi la cintura, de nuevo su mano libre entro en escena, metió dos de sus dedos a mi boca haciendo presión sobre mis dientes - si no te callas de arrancare esa linda dentadura, si tratas tan solo de morderme te la meteré por el culo entiendes? – dijo en un susurro a mi oído, continúe forcejeando, la patee tanto como me era posible y le maldije con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que me golpeo de nuevo en el estomago haciéndome toser y escupir en repetidas ocasiones, mis fuerzas me abandonaron y arrodillado en el suelo frio, desnudo y aterrado obedecí a aquel maldito hombre del que me desharía luego, ese trozo de carne caliente que casi me hace vomitar dejo un liquido blanquecino amargo que solo logro que vomitara el desayuno.

Jamás pensé que algo así me ocurriría, y mucho menos de alguien tan insignificante como ese hombre. Una vez volví a mis cabales y mientras me vestía aguantando los dolores de mi estomago le vi fumando y escuche en apenas una oración casi todo lo que quería saber.

Hubiera bastado con que preguntaras que ocultaban esos dos ancianos Sasuke-kun – dijo entre calada y calada de su cigarrillo – te habría dicho todo, que ocultaron la muerte de Minato y que trataron de disipar los rumores de que Naruto era una bestia que había matado a sus padres y estaba poseído por un demonio perro de ojos rojos, que los adultos que han llegado a conocerle le temen, el diario de su madre es otro secreto escondido por la vieja Tsunade, esta en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio en la academia, debajo de todas las carpetas en una caja de cartón – soltó una horrible risa y dio la ultima calada a su cigarrillo, lo dejo en el cenicero, abrió la puerta y salió de la estancia con su cara triunfante – como me hubiera gustado probar ese trasero virgen que tantos desean – dijo sonriente mientras acomodaba sus cabellos – pero no quería que mi lindo Sasuke me tomara rencor – una vez dijo esto desapareció tras la puerta.

Tosí con fuerza tratando de sacar ese sabor agrio de mi boca, me termine de vestir y me acomode tanto como pude, tenia un raspón en la rodilla y varios rasguños en ambas manos, me dolía la garganta y sentía un profundo asco hacia mi mismo; recordé esos ojos azules que me llevaban a la gloria y los imagine pintados de rojo como el infierno en los comics que se llevaban a las almas impuras y las cortaban en pedazos para que se la comieran los zorros.

Salí tan rápido como pude de la oficina, encendí un cigarrillo tras otro hasta que estuve en mi apartamento, tome una ducha tan prolongada que en algún momento sentí que me ardía la piel; hice tanta comida como había en mi refrigerador y me obligue a comer tratando por todos los medios de olvidar el repulsivo sabor de aquel hombre que esperaba sentado mi venganza.

"6:00 pm" marcaba el reloj para cuando termine de vestirme, salí a la lluvia fría, encontré mi auto con rapidez y maneje como un rayo a través de las desoladas calles, una vez estuve de nuevo en el pequeño vecindario de ese niño, una vez fuera del carro divise a raves de las gotas grises la figura de la anciana esta vez con una niño pequeño en sus brazos murmurándole frases inentendibles y sonriendo sin maldad alguna, solo me provoco a pensar que esas asquerosas personas no deberían tener hijos o nietos. Llame a la puerta un par de veces notando aun el temblor en mis manos que trate de controlar, el anciano en yukata y con varias sabanas sobre él me saludo sosteniendo su nariz con un dedo.

Hola Sasuke, estamos en cuarentena, no deberías estar aquí – trato se sonreír mientras sonaba su nariz.

Donde esta Naruto? – dio un respingo dé la impresión y le señalo tras el, acostado en la sala viendo televisión de cabeza, le observe con cuidado, pedí disculpas al anciano y entre; cuando estuve cerca de él brinco para quedar sentado y con las manos al techo saludo sonriendo con sus mejilla rojas por la fiebre tal vez.

Hola Sasuke-san – por primera vez sentí en ese niñito el resplandor que quería que mi pintura tuviera – estoy resfriado dijo sorbiendo sus mocos con un sonido cómico.

Hola Naruto – sonreí como hace años no lo hacia aun cuando el viejo me miro extrañado no deje de sonreír, mi alma, después de todo lo herida que estaba se revitalizó en instantes – señor Jiraiya puedo hablar con Naruto en privado?

El anciano, desde que nos conocimos nunca me había dado una sonrisa tan sincera y despreocupada "Estaré un mi habitación Naruto". Una vez estuvo fuera de nuestra vista tome asiento junto a Naruto en el suelo lo suficientemente cerca para sorber ese olor infantil a bosque y agua que parecía limpiar tu cuerpo con solo aspirarlo.

Con que, un demonio? – dije sin rodeos sin despegar mis vista de esas enorme orbes azules que desaparecieron tras el flequillo haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera de culpa.

Tu también crees que soy un monstro! – dijo triste y enojado a la vez, cuando alzo la vista esos pozos de agua se habían oscurecido como un lago por los colores del atardecer, era un rojo intenso – La verdad es que si! – sonrió mostrando sus colmillos alargados y las marcas a cada lado de su cara se ensancharon como unos bigotes.

Naruto? – mis recuerdos volvieron de golpe reflejados en esos enormes ojos, llenos de odio, como los míos, cuando era mas pequeño mi padre, un hombre que nunca mostraba sentimiento alguno por sus hijo elogiaba a Itachi diciéndole cosas como que era un gran hijo y que estaba muy orgulloso de él, mi competitividad aumento esforzándome no solo en mis estudios si no en el hogar e intentaba ayudar en todo sin embargo, ni tan siquiera un cumplido encontré de mi padre, cuando me entere que Itachi iría a la universidad y que mi padre pensaba dejarle por completo la empresa a él, colapse; destruí mi habitación, queme varios arboles del jardín y maldije a toda mi familia, recuerdo haber roto un espejo con el que me corte al tratar de tomar un vidrio, vi mis ojos a través de él, oscuros llenos de odio tal y como esos rojos frente a mi – No lo eres Naruto.

Encontre al niñito acurrucado al piso sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza como si quisiera exprimirla con sus pequeñas manitos, cuando alzo la mirada con esa sonrisa triste le escuche murmurar "Por supuesto que no lo soy Sasuke". En ese mismo instante con e corazón oprimido y un nudo en la garganta le abrace, nunca olvidaría ese abrazo, aunque habrían muchos mas, ese fue el mas relevante, con las uñas me rasguño los brazos a través de la ropa, yo seguía abrazándole, se removió entre mi agarre, mas no le solté; cuando estuvo tranquilo susurro con la cara en mi cuello, "Por favor dime quien es el demonio?"; sin mas cayo desmayado en mis brazos, la fiebre le enrojecía las mejillas haciéndolo lucir mas que indefenso, le tome en brazos y con ayuda del anciano lo acosté en su cama, me marche colocando mi confianza en Jiraiya, cuando atravesé la puerta pensé "Tal vez tu madre sepa quien es, Naruto" maldición estaba aterrado y seguía buscando respuestas, lo bueno era que las encontraría muy pronto.


	20. Chapter 20: Espia

**Buenas noches lectores, perdonen el tiempo que me tomo este capitulo pero llevar la secuencia sin crear mas enigma es difícil prometo actualizar mas rápido en los siguientes días, disculpen las siempre presentes ortográficas y ATENCIÓN este capitulo es +16 si eres menos por favor retírate, disfruten…**

**Capitulo 20: Espía.**

Serian las seis de la tarde cuando salí de la casa de Naruto, muchas personas caminaban por las calles recordándome que era viernes, tendría que buscar el diario ese mismo día, sabia muy bien que Tsunade no me lo daría, tal vez mentiría diciendo que tal cuaderno no existía, cuando entré al auto arrojé mi chaqueta sobre el asiento del copiloto y la revolví en busca de un cigarrillo, una libreta negra se deslizo por la tela, observe a través de la ventana la triste fachada de la casa de ese niño encontrando de nuevo una sonrisa escurridiza sobre mi esquelética cara, observe el dibujo detallando entre la simple estructura el columpio sobre el que el niño estaba sentado, un columpio, donde había visto un columpio, faltaba una calada para que mi cigarrillo se acabara y a mi mente volvió el cuadro que había estado dibujando cuando me drogaba, ese columpio en mi dibujo era que mismo que estaba antes frente a la academia de la vieja, no solo estaba encontrando respuestas sobre Naruto y nuestras madres, estaba armando una buena pintura. Conduje bastante tranquilo, esquive algunos transeúntes y me estacione en un pequeño local con música en vivo, me decidí a comer algo rápido y luego colarme por alguna ventana de la academia y buscar esos papeles; arriesgándome a ser arrestado o golpeado por algún vigilante, al otro lado del local sobre un escenario de madera pulida una geisha de cabellos negros recibió los aplausos del publico, era hermosa, de ojos grandes y labios finos pero sonrosados; toco con la precisión de un cirujano un Ukulele tradicional que luego paso a una de sus acompañantes y se levanto de su pedestal blanco para presentar una especie de teatro de una niña con mascara de porcelana perseguida o cuidada por un monstro que contrastaba con ella porque iba vestido de negro y gris, muy diferente al traje blanco imperturbable. Aunque termine mi comida me quede a ver tan imaginativa obra que termino en el sacrificio de la joven para salvar al monstro y la venganza de este quien murió al lado de su amada, al final la nieve cubrió a los artistas que desaparecieron tras el telón como fantasmas, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, pague la cuenta y pregunte a la mesera si existía la posibilidad de que felicitara a la artista por tan buena obra, sol una risita y me dijo que podía ir por detrás del escenario hasta el vestidor y hablar con ella sin problema; me pareció algo sospechosa la tranquilidad con que dijo estas palabras sin embargo me decidí a hacerlo, camine entre las cameras que se movían de un lado a otro, esquive los escombros en el pasillo tras el escenario hasta llegar a una puerta que decía maquillaje en la parte superior, la sorprendí abierta, estaba por ignorarla y pasar a la siguiente pero unos chillidos algo gruesos llamaron mi atención a través del delgado trozo de madera, puse mi ojo en el pequeño espacio entre abierto exaltándome al instante al ver al monstro tocando con precisión ciertos puntos en la protagonista a quien quería felicitar, el hombre besaba el cuelo y deslizaba el kimono poco a poco con gran precisión, su mascara puesta de lado dejaba solo sus afilados dientes al descubierto pero la de la artista no tardo en caer al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo que retumbo hasta llegar a mi oído pero que no causo sobresalto alguno en los amantes, me sorprendió mi tranquilidad, no sentí excitación alguna y estaba por irme cuando escuche entre alguno de los balbuceos brutos del monstro "eres muy inocente Haku" nombre que era poco común para una jovencita, en la oscuridad del pasillo decidí entre quedarme o irme, no parecía haber nadie cerca, mire hacia los lados y cuando volví mi ojo a la abertura contuve una exalacion involuntaria de sorpresa tal vez, el monstro le ordeno a la artista que se desvistiera "si amo" dijo ella despertando en mi un área perdida de perversión que creció hasta el punto en que mi libido dolió cuando el kimono apenas tapaba las caderas de, un chico hermoso, era el torso de un chico y la voz de un chico, el enorme hombre frente a él soltó una risa ronca y afirmo lo que ya era obvio "eres hermoso Haku" se acercó a él y beso su torso como si quisiera comérselo, soltando gruñidos acallados por los chillidos del muchacho que exhalaba con fuerza, mi entrepierna dolía y salto dentro de mi pantalón cuando la mano del monstro atravesó las caderas del muchacho y aprisiono su masculinidad dejándome verla erguida y necesitada de atención, decidí irme antes de ser descubierto, mi mente me grito "que demonios te pasa con los tipos?" aguante los pasos dolorosos hasta la salida, divise la cara de superioridad de la mujer a la que le había pedido información cuya sonrisa solo exalto lo grasiento de su rostro, hice una mueca combinada, dolor y asco, camine con rapidez hasta mi auto sobre el cual fumé un cigarrillo mientras ignoraba lo frio del invierno, cuando pude apartar mi mente de mi entrepierna arme un plan sencillo para escabullirme en la academia.

Camine con tranquilidad hasta el edificio donde me dieron un titulo que no había utilizado, me cole por la reja del parque en la parte trasera y cuidadosamente entre por una ventana entreabierta, por suerte mi hombría se había dormido y fue fácil saltar sin hacer demasiado ruido, de la misma manera me moví a través del comedor y la planta baja con los oídos agudizados y una pequeña linterna que llevaba conmigo; apenas reconocía los pasillos en la tinieblas, subí las escaleras en busca de la oficina a la que habría ido tan solo un par de veces en el camino encontré al vigilante, con una mujer de aspecto tosco que susurraba a su oído riendo por lo bajo con una expresión de perversión, aunque estaban desnudos y sus acciones eran sumamente eróticas no sentí nada, solo seguí hacia mi objetivo con mayor rapidez, sin problemas entre a la oficina de la anciana de grandes senos yendo directamente al cajón del que Orochimaru había hablado, saque las carpetas cuidando no desordenarlas allí estaba la caja tal y como la describió, la tome y para compensar el espacio tome un par de libros de la biblioteca deslizándolos con cuidado, fue en vano sin embargo el sonido de el libro estrellándose contra el piso fue apenas suficiente para crear un eco de vacío, ordené todo tan rápido como pude y me dispuse a salir, mis pasos se hacían mas y mas sigilosos a medida que avanzaba, no me detuve en el salón de antes solo pase como una sombra que se movía sigilosa en la noche, llegue a las escaleras cuando un grito me hizo voltear "Párate vándalo" dijo el vigilante corriendo hacia mi, con la caja en mis manos y el recorrido grabado en mi mente corrí a pasos largos por toda la estancia, él hombre tras de mi gritaba improperios que deje de escuchar cuando entre al comedor para saltar por la ventana, lastime mi tobillo y solté un quejido lobezco al caer pero logre pasar el parque y salir por la valla, escuche las llaves del vigilante en la puerta de salida hacia el parque, mi tobillo dolía pero aguante un poco mas, unos ojos rojos tras el puesto de revistas me guiaron hasta ellos, me lance de nuevo entre algunas plantas que adornaban ese lugar y observe los pasos del vigilante quien deslizo la linterna por todo el lugar sin éxito alguno hablo gruñendo "Malditos chicos, pintando sus estupideces en la academia" que en mi cabeza fue la confirmación de que no se sospecharía nada. Busque tras de mi los ojos que me guiaron antes, pero no había nada, solo ese olor a agua y a pureza que me hipnotizaba, "Gracias Naruto" dije a la oscuridad, al menos ya tenia los papeles en mis manos; en algún momento pensé seriamente volverme un espía.


	21. Chapter 21: La historia del Zorro

**Buenas noches lectores, tal y como le prometí aquí esta la siguiente entrega, espero tengan algo de paciencia ya que el final se acerca debo dejar todo en claro, disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas, espero me regalen su opinión, disfruten…**

**Capitulo 21: La historia del Zorro.**

Con sorprendente rapidez llegue a mi apartamento aun con la caja tomada firmemente bajo mi brazo entre y tome una botella de vino de la estantería de mi cocina, me posicione en el mueble y fue una de las pocas veces que encendí el televisor, tal vez para aplacar el silencio y la soledad que había allí dentro, sin mas preámbulo abrí la caja llena de papeles de todas clases y tamaños, cartas y escritos y dibujos, me centre en el libro que se encontraba en el fondo, un cuaderno naranja con algunos animalitos dibujados y una cerradura para niños, inmediatamente afirmando que era un diario; desprendí la cerradura oxidada por el tiempo y me dedique a buscar cualquier tema de interés o que pudiera decirme algo sobre el pasado de Naruto, pase las primeras paginas y me detuve en una que con escritura torpe mencionaba a mi madre "Mikoto es muy cruel ha hecho que el chico que me gusta se ría de mi y todo por que no puedo hablarle, pero al menos le conocí, gracias Mikoto! Espero nunca me dejes sola por que me comerían viva aquí en la academia!" Me asombro la inocencia de las palabras, semejante a la que irradiaba Naruto cuando sonreía despreocupado, seguí pasando paginas leyendo por encima cada una desde allí y armando una historia mas o menos coherente:

"Hoy Mikoto se enamoro de un muchacho de Tokio pero es muy serio y no me cae muy bien pero ella esta locamente enamorada"

"Me han dicho para tener una cita doble, mi novio se hizo amigo de ese Fugaku que quiere llevarse a mi amiga, termine aceptando quiero ver que trama!"

"Tal y como lo pensé! Ese hombre quiere llevársela a Tokio por suerte ella le ha dicho que no! Ja! Que fuerte mi amiga! Le ha dicho que terminaría la academia primero" – "No hemos vuelto a ver al extranjero, me duele ver a Mikoto llorar" – "La graduación es en unos días y Mikoto esta muy emocionada pero no quiere decirme por que"

"Mi amiga no ha venido a la graduación! Pregunte a los profesores que paso! Y Tsunade me ha dicho que tomo su titulo y se fue a Tokio!" – "Minato me ha propuesto matrimonio"

Me asombro la facilidad con que esta mujer describía cada paso de su vida sin decirme nada extremadamente relevante, solté el diario por un momento para sorber algo de vino y revise entre los otros papeles, saque los superiores que al parecer eran cartas de mi madre descubriendo que eran conversaciones muy directas por lo que no podría entenderlas sin las repuestas de Kushina; en el fondo de la caja cubierta por muchos papeles con dibujos a crayón dentro de una bolsa de plástico sellada, unas hojas amarillentas parecían estar apunto de deshacerse, la tome con cuidado y leí por encima del plástico transparente que era una carta sin remitente cuyo comienzo era una especie de historia que me explico muchas cosas hermosamente escrita con letra escultural:

_**Un zorro**_

_**Hija esta carta me la dejo mi madre y a mi madre mi abuela, explicara con exactitud los cambios que sufrirás cuando llegues a ser una mujer.**_

_**Cuando a la primera de nuestra familia vivía entre los campos de arroz rodeados de bosques un demonio zorro llego a la provincia, se decía que comía a las mujeres mas bellas de cada aldea y que a medida que lo hacia se convertía en una bestia mas grande y poderosa ;la carta que dejo aquella mujer decía: "Cuando el demonio Zorro llego a nuestra aldea sin darnos tiempo de huir descubrimos que lo que nos había dicho una viajero hace algunos días era cierto el demonio tenia una cola por cada shaman que había comido, mi esposo era el shaman de la aldea uno de los mas poderosos de Japón y estaba decidido a capturar a ese monstro aunque le costara la vida, diseño un conjuro para sellar al monstro en una muñeca de barro y para cuando llego el zorro pidió ayuda a los aldeanos para mantenerle lo mas quieto posible mientras cumplía con el sello, no pude verlo con mis ojos por que justo en esos momento cumplía con mi trabajo de parto pero ya he terminado y escribo esta carta para que los siguientes sepan la historia de su clarividencia, la muñeca se rompió cuando el alma del zorro empezó a ser sellada y mi esposo consiente del poder de la bestia decidió sellarla dentro de mi, sin embargo, débil y desangrándome decidí que fuera mi hija la que llevara ese poder justo ahora ese zorro esta por completo sellado y yo pues, he cumplido con mi misión en este mundo"**_

_**Fue el único escrito que dejo la mujer que logro ver al zorro maldito, nueve colas tenia cuando fue sellado en la recién nacida que cuando llego a la pubertad y según algunos otros escritos que he descubierto tenia el poder de anticipar los buenos acontecimientos de las personas a su alrededor.**_

Al parecer, lo que me había dicho Naruto era en parte cierto, las letras en la parte trasera de la hoja un poco mas difíciles de leer por ser un japonés muy antiguo explicaba el porqué de que el futuro no debía ser cambiado.

_**Generación tras generación los poderes del zorro han pasado de mujer en mujer ya que solo un primogénito pude poseerlos, según los escritos de mi bisabuela nunca había nacido un varón antes que una niña de los vientres de nuestras antepasadas, sin embargo mi primer hijo ha sido un varón y este no desarrollo los poderes a la pubertad sino desde el vientre, no se antecede a sucesos felices sino a la muerte de las personas, a medida que crece parece ser dos personas diferentes, el zorro y él. Moriré dentro de poco y lo supe por una de sus visiones, espero en las siguientes generaciones solo nazcan niñas ya que si nace un varón "deberá morir en el vientre de la madre para que no haga mal a su familia ni destruya el equilibrio del tiempo" dijo mi hijo cuando me advirtió de mi muerte.**_

El ultimo trozo del documento tenia algunas palabras mas actuales y explico en la totalidad la recopilación total de los documentos en apenas unas palabras, para cuando lo leí la copa de vino sobre la mesita seguía por la mitad y caliente, mi deseo de descubrimiento me había encerrado en esa carta amarillenta que ni tan siquiera fechas poseía.

_**Este escrito debe pasar a cada una de las manos de las hijas a las hijas o hijos de nuestra familia, el primogénito llevara un demonio en su interior, si es mujer lo llevara sin problemas y sus visiones serán de felicidad, si es varón deberá morir apenas nazca para que el monstro no domine el cuerpo humano que le sirve de prisión y se libere nuevamente o en caso tal de que esto no suceda el equilibrio del presente-futuro podría verse afectado por las visiones de muerte del poseedor del nueve colas que sufrirá desde su infancia una lucha contra el monstro que tratara de controlarle.**_

El resto, apenas unas oraciones mas eran ininteligibles, sentí como mi pecho era comprimido por esa historia tan tenebrosa, Naruto debió morir al nacer, "tal vez si eso hubiera sucedido sus padres no hubiesen muerto", me dieron ganas de vomitar el solo hecho de pensar que las personas tratarían de matar a un bebe.

"Y a medida que pasan los años y conozco personas voy conociendo sus destinos y la forma en que morirán" me dijo alguna vez Naruto, tal y como lo explicaba el escrito podía predecir la muerte de las personas.

Doble personalidad – susurre para mi mismo tomando el liquido vinotinto tibio en mi copa para contrarrestar el frio que se colaba bajo la puerta, vi a Naruto luchar consigo mismo una vez, como si una segunda persona tratara de apagar ese azul bendito en sus ojos.

"equilibrio del tiempo" por eso es que murió su padre, por no matarle o por tratar de hacerlo, para salvar a su madre, sentí ganas de vomitar cuando un pensamiento furtivo paso frente a mis ojos como una pancarta de propaganda, mi padre me hubiera matado con tal de salvar a mi madre.

Entre esa frase se me escapo una sonrisa de ironía, en parte por lo cierto del tema y por otro lado la satisfacción de obtener las respuestas de algo tan complicado tan fácilmente o mejor dicho por haberme vendido sexualmente y escabullido en una propiedad privada y haber robado documentos solo para satisfacer la curiosidad de aquel que no entiende las extrañezas de la vida. El resto de la noche solo continúe leyendo el diario de la madre de Naruto, recibí la llamada de Kiba que me recordó la reunión en el restaurant al siguiente día y llame a Itachi para pedirle ayuda sobre si mi madre poseía algún documento, prometió avisarme si conseguía alguno y me dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo volviera a Tokio para hablar conmigo, le hice una falsa promesa y me despedí. Al menos ya sabia de donde venia lo sobrenatural y tentador de ese zorrito de ojos azules que ya no veía como a un niño lo veía como a una bestia a la que quería domar. Sonreí de nuevo ante el impuro pensamiento.


	22. Chapter 22: Agua y hierbas

**Disculpen la tardanza lectores, estoy por terminar esta historia y es algo difícil cortar un capitulo enorme y dejarlo de esta manera, espero me disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas y lo corto del capitulo, este capitulo podría ser +14 ya que no contiene contenido fuerte… Disfruten… **

**Capitulo 22: Agua y hierbas.**

No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que me quede dormido, solo sé que la luz del sol colándose por mi ventana dio justo en mi cara sacando todo el vino de la noche anterior, gruñí repetidas veces sabiendo que aunque aliviaba no alejaría mi dolor de cabeza, me duche y arregle algo de ropa, me vestí cómodo y por alguna razón trate de verme lo mejor posible, gracias a esta acción me percate de que había engordado un poco y mi faz cadavérica había desaparecido, sin embargo siempre me rodearía un aura de soledad que las chicas consideraban atractiva pero que para mi era tan solo el recuerdo de lo estricto de mi padre y mi hermano junto a la perdida de mi madre. Me regañe mentalmente, haría lo posible para que este fuera un gran día, no solo para mi, sino para Naruto.

Una vez fuera de mi edificio compre algunos snacks, no sabia cuales le gustaban a Naruto así que los tome todos, recordé la vez que le vi comer ramen instantáneo y pensé en llevar pero decidí parar en algún sitio donde lo prepararan fresco, volé a través de las calles en mi auto, escuche los suspiro de algunas jovencitas que solo aumentaban mi ego y llegue con rapidez a la casita del anciano Jiraiya toque la puerta con la misma energía y el peliblanco en yukata la abrió sobresaltándose al verme, pensé un momento la razón sin descubrirla hasta que la dijo "Te ves mucho mejor Sasuke" me quite los lentes y salude con fingida educación, entre y tome asiento en la sala.

Una vez comunique al anciano la razón por la cual había llegado tan temprano hizo que soltara varias carcajadas, y me explicara que debía apurar entonces a mi pasajero, se dirigió a la habitación del rubio gritándole que se levantara porque yo estaba allí a lo que el muchachito solo soltó un grito como queja. Tan solo su voz me alegro el día, era ese niño despreocupado que me había robado el aliento, era ese azul sagrado que desde esa vez sobre el columpio se había metido en mi mente y en mis sueños robándole cualquier otro brillo a mis pinturas siendo la única acuarela que jamás encontraría.

Despeinado y bostezando hasta el punto en que su boca se veía como la de un león llego el rubio junto a mi, me saludo con un Sasuke-san que sabia que era para aparentar y se dirigió en una conversación de los mas fluida con el anciano en la cocina.

Ero-senin – llamó – tengo hambre – sonrió encorvando esas marquitas en sus cachetes para parecer mas adorable de lo que ya era.

Sasuke te llevara a un restaurant, ahora vístete.

Soltó un gruñido infantil y camino a su habitación para volver 15 minutos después con una mochila, nos despedimos metódicamente del hombre tras nosotros y subimos al auto, Naruto insistió en ir adelante a pesar de mis completas quejas "este maldito niño me desarma" decía dentro de mi disfrutando al mismo tiempo de que este se quejaba de que las mujeres me miraban y que las que estudiaban con el solo le odiaban. Pronto llegamos al mencionado lugar, serian un cuarto para las 10 cuando nos ubicamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana, Naruto ordeno ramen y yo algo mas completo, algunos minutos después llegaron nuestros acompañantes sonrientes, al menos Kiba, salude con mi acostumbrada cara seria encontrando sencillos saludos de vuelta, les presente a Naruto esperando o mas bien rogando que al muchacho perro no se le ocurriera abrir la boca de una manera vulgar. Comimos sin mucha habladuría, solo la suficiente para que no se presentara algún silencio incomodo, no se hicieron preguntas innecesarias ni bromas irritantes y de un momento a otro estábamos en nuestros autos a través de las frías carreteras que parecían brillar a la luz del tenue sol y los arboles ya sin ninguna hoja en sus ramas eran mas bien unos esqueletos grises a los lados de la calle, el radio llevaba el compas de una melodía antigua, algo parecido a un jazz; Naruto miraba por la ventana pensativo dejando brillar sus ojos como unas esmeraldas en medio del mar, cuando volteo hacia mi no pude evitar mirarles directamente disfrutando en su totalidad de la luz que emanaban.

Que descubriste sobre mi – dijo mirándome directamente a la cara.

Demasiadas cosas – pronuncie con una relajación fingida, quería verle pero me arriesgaba a perder de vista a los compañeros que nos guiaban en el auto de adelante o peor aun salirme de la carretera – te lo contare todo cuando lleguemos.

Buenas o malas?

Te las contare allá usuratoncachi – ese muchacho sacaba lo peor de mi y es que si hablaba con el en esos momentos me arriesgaba a que no fuera un buen viaje – hmp.

No me llames así! Teme! – fruncí el ceño como respuesta a su puchero aunque en realidad estaba feliz de que me tuviera esa confianza.

Continuamos por unos veinte minutos mas hasta una colina en medio de bosque, seguí a nuestros compañeros a través de un corto sendero de tierra de aquellos por los cuales viajaban los ninjas y tenían batallas capaces de destruir la tierra y formar un nuevo lago; el rubio a mi lado observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos las mariposas que esquivaban el auto y se dirigían apuradas al bosque las cuales dejaron de ser el centro de atención cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos quedaríamos esta noche, fingió indiferencia ante el enorme muro de madera pulida que rodeaba las aguas cuyo vapor subía al cielo empañando el sol como si este fuera apenas una lamparita de noche rodeada por el frio. Cuando bajamos empecé a pensar una excusa para que nuestra charla sobre los poderes del muchacho se pospusiera hasta el siguiente día pero el castaño ruidoso que nos acompañaba me ayudo con dicha tarea.

Eh! Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun – llamo el muchacho – que tal si lanzamos nuestras maletas en la habitación y vamos a las aguas termales!? – observe de reojo la emoción en la cara de Naruto y asentí en respuesta entrando al lobbie adornado al estilo japonés tradicional.

El hombre en la recepción nos saludo cordialmente, un anciano cuyos ojos se escondían tras sus enormes cejas y las arrugas de su frente se movió como un buey enfermo hasta las llaves y eligió sin mas dos de ellas; oculte mi sonrisa ante la propia reacción de tener a Naruto en la misma habitación que yo y es que ese no era un niño a quien quisiera como a un hijo como le he comentado ya alguna vez en esa historia. Salí de mis profanos pensamientos cuando Kiba le dio la llave a Naruto y grito "El ultimo en llegar será un gallina" ambos, el castaño y el rubio corrieron a través de los pasillos de madera, dejando atrás el eco de sus pasos que, luego de cruzar miradas el joven de los lentes oscuros y yo seguimos paso a paso y sin prisa. Les vimos agotados frente a las puertas abriéndolas desesperadamente y sin lograrlo a la primera lo lograron a la segunda lanzando uno el maletín y el otro el morral al centro de las habitaciones y corriendo de nuevo hacia el fondo del lugar donde se encontraban las aguas termales, los dos restantes soltamos un suspiro simultaneo e imitamos la acción sin tanto escandalo ni desorden, cerramos la puerta y continuamos nuestro camino sin charlar.

Era un lugar bastante amplio, se conformaba de unas diez habitaciones, el recibidor, el comedor con espacios en el exterior y las aguas termales públicas y un espacio privado un poco mas arriba. Una vez llegamos a los lockers donde debe dejarse la ropa y las pertenencias me emociono un poco la idea de ver a Naruto mas "ligero" de ropa, algunas veces me recordaba a mi mismo que por dentro ese niño rubio era mas bien un alma fuerte mas como la de un adolescente y la única persona capaz de desarmarme, de exponerme, de hacer que me enojase y me riese al mismo tiempo. Sacudí mi cabeza para liberarme un poco de mis propias fantasías "es que ahora te gustan los hombres? O los niños?" me dije a mi mismo desvistiéndome mecánicamente tratando de no tiritar ante la brisa que llegaba desde el exterior, me envolví en las toallas y con la respiración agitada por la ansiedad camine hacia el pozo de agua sulfurada rodeada de los muros de madera empañada por su vapor, ese olor a agua, a pureza no se comparaba en absoluto al olor que emanaba mi pequeña presa, el de él era embriagador, adictivo, demasiado atractivo acompañados de esos colores chillones de su cabello y ojos y de esa canela imposible de su piel que parecía hervir cuando era alcanzada por el sol. Y allí estaba, cubierto hasta el cuello por el agua "maldita sea Naruto" dije dentro de mi cabeza metiéndome con una ceja levantada por la molestia, seria un día largo al menos hasta el almuerzo en que ese niño se levantase del agua cuya temperatura evitaba observar dicho cuerpecito. Me senté en el agua tomándome unos segundos para acostumbrarme, los dos que llegaron primero tenían una conversación algo ruidosa que en mi cabeza era un revoltijo lejano al que no le preste atención durante algunos segundos, solo el agua que cayo sobre mi cara me saco del ensimismamiento que producía el plan que armaba en mi cabeza para decirle a Naruto todo lo que había descubierto, de un momento a otro me vi combatiendo con el pequeño de ocho años lanzándonos agua a la cara hasta que nuestros corazones iban a mil, respirábamos agitados jadeantes y despreocupados reímos a nuestro modo, de reojo observe a la pareja que nos acompañaba acurrucada en una esquina al otro lado un ave hacia un ruido inaudible cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó celestial dentro del local logrando que un tornado amarillo pasara junto a mi dejando una ráfaga de viento y que grito "a comer". Nuevamente perdí la oportunidad de verle sin los molestos trozos de tela que invento el ser humano hace milenios; trate de olvidar el tema mientras comíamos lográndolo a medias, el resto el día fue bastante tranquilo, una conversación fluida con nuestros acompañantes, tanto Shino como yo salimos temprano del agua, yo me dedique a acomodar los papeles que había encontrado en manos de Tsunade, esperar el momento en que tendría a Naruto para mi y entre tanto recibir la llamada de respuesta de mi hermano que mas bien era una especie de chantaje.


	23. Chapter 23: Sentimientos

**Hola lectores, en este capitulo están en especial los pensamientos de Sasuke para con Naruto y su hermano, además de la razón por la cual utilice a Shino y a Kiba en la historia.**

**ATENCION: este capitulo es +16 , si eres menor por favor no entres y cierra la pagina de inmediato.**

**PARA LOS LECTORES: debido a las nuevas normas de fan fic y mi desacuerdo con algunas de ellas debo preguntarles algo, quieren un lemon o un lime para esta pareja en el próximo capitulo? RESPONDAN POR REVIEW…**

**Gracias por su apoyo, disculpen la tardanza y las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas; disfruten…**

**Capitulo 23: Sentimientos.**

Mi teléfono sonó con un tono predeterminado y una vibración apurada dentro de mi maleta, lo tome y para mi sorpresa era Itachi, se escuchaba algo intranquilo pero hablo con claridad.

_Otouto, conseguí los papeles que querías, hay algunas cartas y postales y un diario que con el perdón de mi madre me atreví a leer pero es ya bastante antiguo – _Otouto?.

Gracias Itachi, esta semana iré un día a buscarlas, planeare contigo mi estadía, no quiero que mi padre se entere de que estaré allá.

Un ligero hpm se escuchó en la línea y luego se despidió – _muy bien, tampoco sabe nada de las cartas así que ven pronto o empezara a sospechar, y, otouto, te quiero mucho._

Un mal presentimiento se adentro en mi cuerpo cuando escuche esas palabras, sentí a Itachi débil y vulnerable por primera vez en toda mi vida – también te quiero aniki – logre decir con un nudo en la garganta – te llamare pronto.

_Adiós otouto._

Ese hombre me había roto el corazón solo con decir esas palabras que no escuchaba desde que tenia siete años, por otra parte habían buena noticias, con las cartas de respuesta de Kushina seria mucho mas fácil unir las piezas del rompecabezas que es la vida de Naruto , ya con todos los papeles en orden tome una ducha breve y me cambie de ropa, habrían pasado ya unas tres horas desde que habíamos culminado la comida, bajaría a comer algunos bocadillos y quizás luego me metería de nuevo en las aguas termales ,me sorprendió que en el hotel habían unos yukatas que se utilizaban a manera de pijama tal vez, tal vez mi pequeño amigo rubio se vería bastante bien en un yukata, sonreí por un momento e inconscientemente empecé a planear una forma en que podría expresar a Naruto mis "deseos". Llegué al comedor encontrándome allí a un par de rostros conocidos, me escondí instintivamente par escuchar su conversación pero la conversación de algunas personas en una mesa mas cercana me impidieron entender la mas mínima frase articulada, solté un suspiro y me decidí a pasar como si no hubiera visto a esas dos despreciables personas, sin embargo mis esfuerzos de no ser visto fueron en vano ya que la rubia roja por el saque me saludo con bastante fluidez por lo que mis sospechas de que Orochimaru había dicho algo se desvanecieron casi por completo, precisamente la mirada fija y la ligera sonrisa sobre la cara de este me dieron a entender que seguía con su promesa de silencio.

Hola Sasuke – dijo la rubia sonriente dejando salir de su boca el olor a sake que inundaba el auto aquella vez en que descubrí los vicios de todos – hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, que te trae por aquí? – su sonrisa torcida y sus ojeras dejaban saber mas de ella que su fachada de mujer fuerte.

He venido con unos amigos – mis intentos de huir de esa conversación desaparecieron por culpa de la lengua bífida de mi antiguo profesor.

Siéntate con nosotros Sasuke – dijo con su acostumbrada ronquera y esa mirada aguda que parecía utilizar solo conmigo.

Disculpen pero están esperando por mi.

Hice una reverencia a la antigua y camine sin estrés hasta una mesa en las afueras del local, cerré los ojos un minuto para recomponerme de mis propios nervios, me pregunte a mi mismo que sucedería si Tsunade descubriera que me había entrometido en sus secretos, o como reaccionaria ese anciano si supiera mis verdaderas intenciones hacia Naruto, "mis verdaderas intenciones?" sonreí disimuladamente mientras observaba el menú de postres del hotel decidiéndome tan solo por el mas sencillo té verde; de nuevo a mi cabeza llego mi hermano como una imagen a contraluz que dejaba ver a un ser que de no haber sido tomado por mi padre y su sociedad seria hermoso por que no decirlo, tanto como yo, o quizás aun mas, la mujer llego rápidamente con el té verde sonriendo forzadamente parecía algo pretensiosa por lo que di las gracias y continúe en mi faena de pensar el como decirle a alguien que tiene mas de dieciséis años de diferencia de edad que le gustas, seria simple si quería que Naruto entendiera pero eso no significaba que seria demasiado precipitado o agresivo me arriesgaba a asustarlo.

Una mariposa amarilla voló por sobre la cerca resaltando su color con los tenues rayos del sol que la enorme cerca de madera dejaba pasar, salte en mi silla cuando una mano helada toco mi hombro, era ese hombre que siempre tapaba su cara, me ponía nervioso y al parecer los insectos aparecían junto con él, se sentó frente a mi en completo silencio durante un rato, de alguna manera pude leer su mente, quería preguntarme que hacia con un niño tan pequeño en un lugar de amantes; termine mi té y solté un gran suspiro, seguí a la mariposa con la mirada para distraerme y le pregunte con simpleza al hombre frente a mi "Crees que esta mal?". Él me miraba fijamente, podía sentirlo a través de los lentes oscuros y es que su tono fue demasiado sincero, demasiado crudo.

No soy nadie para juzgar algo así – apartó la mirada para no incomodarme tal vez o por que necesitaba pensar lo que diría – recuerdas aquel día en que te dije que trabajaba de profesor de educación física? – asentí con la cabeza y continuo – soy mas bien un científico, sabias que los insectos pueden predecir no solo la lluvia, los terremotos y las erupciones volcánicas también – levante la ceja para comentar a que venia el tema pero continuo – en muchas mitologías incluyendo en parte la japonesa los insectos poseen poderes sobrenaturales – "poderes?", hice lo posible por que mi sorpresa no fuera notoria – lo sabes?

Saber que? – dije viéndome demasiado vulnerable ante ese hombre.

Naruto nunca me reconoce y soy su profesor – dijo soltando un suspiro y notándose cabizbajo continuo – siempre le observo a él y a otros tres niños en la escuela a la que va, tanto los profesores como los padres de los otros niños han notado lo diferentes que son estos niños, y sinceramente incluso a mi me aterran un poco – me mantuve tranquilo a pesar de que me afecto un poco lo mucho que el silencioso sabia – sin embargo – dijo sacándome de mi mente – no es algo de insectos, es algo mas bien, animal – esta vez no pude contener mi sorpresa, me pregunté si me decía todo esto para ver en que momento le decía lo que sabia – Naruto, en especial y a pesar de lo mucho que le gusta jugar y hacer travesuras es sumamente maduro cuando se encuentra solo y a la vez es sumamente fuerte cuando se trata de enfrentarse a las miradas de las demás personas; en cambio otro aunque tiene dos hermanos que siempre le cuidan es sumamente solitario y en varias ocasiones ha lastimado a personas que le buscan problemas, es un pelirrojo muy peligroso – inmediatamente a mi cabeza llego la imagen del niñito del parque que parecía cubierto de arena como si fuera un escudo – no creo que con ese rubio tengas problemas, pero Sasuke, se muy cuidadoso.

Para cuando termino de hablar yo estaba pegado a un punto en el vacío, no solo me había dado un empujón con mis sentimientos sino también con el tema que debía abordar con respecto a los poderes del zorrito que Naruto llevaba dentro. "Deberíamos buscarles, ya anochece" fue la frase con que el otro hombre me saco de mi ensimismamiento, le seguí a través del comedor, Tsunade y Orochimaru se habían ido ya y el lugar estaba relativamente vacío, en las aguas termales les encontramos extremadamente relajados aun dentro del agua que humeaba contrastando con la recién aparecida noche, a Shino le basto con darle un beso para sacar a Kiba del agua en cambio yo.

Vamos Naruto! – dije con cansancio – ya están por cerrar las aguas termales!

No quiero irme aun, dormiré aquí – dijo cerrando sus ojos y resaltando las marcas en sus cachetes – si no me ven no importa! – dijo hundiéndose como un sapo bajo el agua.

Naruto! – gruñí, con una de mis manos le tome del traje de baño y le levante hasta sacarle del agua, me miro con cara irritada mientras gritaba toda clase de cosas – jum, no puedes conmigo? – pregunte prepotente solo para irritarle mas.

Eso crees teme?! – me tomo de la camiseta y se lanzo hacia atrás, caímos graciosamente como unas figuras de papel al agua, no se hicieron esperar las risas y aunque ahora estaba mojado pero feliz, confiado y a la vez no podía dejar de observar esos cabellitos amarillos que se agitaban dejando caer gotas por todo el lugar, parecía un espíritu salvaje cuando aun reía con fuerza y se burlaba de que había hecho que me mojara, le sentía tan puro; algo que en mi familia solo lo había tenido mi madre, la pureza que nadie nunca pudo arrancar. No se en que momento le encerré entre mis brazos y sostuve sus labios con los míos sintiéndole tan caliente como el agua que nos rodeaba, casi humeante, sus labios eran pequeños y aunque temblaban ligeramente mientras los rozaba con los míos se sentían tan suaves como un pastelillo de vainilla, quería comérmelos pero si así lo hiciera el verdadero monstruo seria yo , le solté arriesgándome a que huyera, cerré mis ojos unos segundos para no ver el terror o el asco en su cara, cuando los abrí los que encontré frente a mis ojos acelero mi corazón haciéndome desearle mas, estaba tembloroso y sonrojado, solo su torso se podía ver por sobre el agua, era delgado con ese color canela era irresistible para cualquiera, desee con fuerza que estuviéramos ya en la habitación e hice lo posible por llegar lo mas rápido que pude, le tome en mis brazos y salí del agua arrastrando mi ropa que aunque estuviera mojada no era ni tan siquiera pesada, le envolví en una toalla y corrí a través de los pasillos, no vimos a nadie y para cuando llegamos y entramos en la habitación, mi corazón latía tan fuere que pensé que tendría que salir de allí y fumarme un cigarrillo para no morir de un infarto pero eso lo haría despues, vi sus ojos mas azules y profundos que nunca, brillando entre unas mejillas rojas, para cuando cerré la puerta estaba decidido ya que iba a suceder. No pensé en nadie más y en nada mas en toda la noche.


	24. Chapter 24: Lujuria e inocencia

**Atención! Este capitulo es +16 si eres menor por favor cierra la pagina de inmediato.**

**Buenas noches lectores, espero disfruten el punto medio entre un limme y un lemon, disculpen lo mucho que me he tardado y las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas, espero su opinión a través de los reviews, disfruten…**

**Capitulo 24: Lujuria e inocencia.**

Me sentí segado por el resplandor de la luna que nos observaba a través de la ventana, nunca seria tan brillante como el azul de los ojos del pequeño cuerpo que parecía esconderse tras la toalla sentado sobre la cama, yo me quite la ropa sin pensar en ningún momento que hacia y cuando tan solo mis pantalones cubrían mi cuerpo aun mojado me di cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude y es que pensé que mi corazón se detendría cuando me encontré con la mirada fija de Naruto, inmóvil sobre la cama, y aunque tenia un fuerte sonrojo en sus enormes orbes se notaba el temor, en mi mente la imagen de mi propia cara aparecía borrosa, la cara que puse cuando descubrí los tenebrosos poderes de este niño, mis manos temblaban y lentamente me moví hacia el pequeño rubio que en cualquier momento podría salir corriendo o gritar, coloque mis manos al frente y trate de tranquilizar las lagrimas que se posicionaban en las esquinas de sus parpados; haciendo fuerza sobre mi propio miedo me acerque, balbuceo un poco echándose hacia atrás oprimiendo mi pecho hasta el punto en que el dolor era insoportable, logre alcanzarle y le abrace, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que temblaba con violencia, hipaba conteniendo sus lagrimas y yo, yo no me sentí nada mas que como un monstruo.

No se por cuanto tiempo le sostuve entre mis brazos, escuchando sus sollozos que trataba de esconder en mi pecho, le abrace con mas fuerzas y susurre a su oído que por favor me perdonase, no se si me escucho y es que se quedo dormido entre mis brazos, sentí mi mejilla húmeda quizás era una gota de mi cabello o una lagrima que escapaba de mis pozos oscuros, luego de acomodarle en la cama y cubrirlo bien tome mis cigarrillos tan solo para huir al parque donde había estado temprano.

Basta con decir que me sentí miserable, allí entre mosquitos y luciérnagas, fume un cigarrillo tras otro hasta que en la caja antes casi completa solo quedaban dos, tan solo se escuchaban las cigarras del bosque, ruidosas como siempre, inocentes ante mi presencia chillaban con fuerza dañando el silencio y la hermosura de la noche; mi ropa seguía húmeda y no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces cubrí mi cara con mis manos como si quisiese desaparecer sin dejar rastro, de un momento a otro el silencio se hizo absoluto, solo una luciérnaga siguió su camino, volando parpadeante hasta la mesa de al lado, me obligo a seguirle con la vista apagando mi cigarrillo como si estuviera dispuesto a perseguirla, pero allí, entre las luces que rodeaban el lugar estaba parado Naruto, con sus ojos escondidos tras su cabello, estaba descalzo y desnudo, ya no temblaba lo que hacia que su presencia inundara el lugar con olor a manantial, me le acerque como si se tratara de la luciérnaga, lentamente y sin hacer ruido, como un cachorro asustadizo, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude divisar las lagrimas que caían ligeras hasta el piso soltando un pequeño destello como reflejo de la luz amarilla a su alrededor, extendió su mano provocándome un escalofrió al tocarla, la tome y estaba caliente, me atrajo hacia si arrodillándome, le abrace de nuevo, cubriéndole con mis brazos y mi torso desnudo se sentía la diferencia de temperatura de ambos, mi piel blanca fría, su piel canela caliente, casi en llamas, le tome de la mano y caminamos hacia la habitación sin ruzar miradas ni palabras en ningún momento, solo caminamos como fantasmas que dejaban pisadas empañadas en el piso helado del lugar.

Quería mirarle, presenciar de nuevo su desnudez pero estaba demasiado aterrado, me aferre a esa mano incluso cuando llegamos a la habitación y cerré de nuevo la puerta tras de mi, le observe de frente esta vez viendo sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, de tristeza o rabia?, no podía saberlo hasta que dijo algo con la simpleza de un niño a quien no le enseñaron modales.

Sasuke – susurro – por favor continua.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta doler y es que no podía creer que estaba diciendo un niño tan pequeño, me grite a mi mismo que era incorrecto, sin embargo basto una orden de ese muchachito para que mi estado racional se apagara para dejar salir únicamente mis mas bajos instintos, los mismos por los que me drogue y los mismo por el que busque lujuria junto a cuerpos extraños, le tome entre mi brazos y le levante como si no tuviera peso alguno, le abrace y bese con fuerza, casi de manera desesperada, le coloque sobre la cama y quedándome sobre él me di cuenta de que era mucho mas pequeño de lo que parecía, le cubría por completo, no quería tocarle, no podía toarle con estas manos toscas, era tan puro y pequeño que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en protegerle, sin embargo no era el único con sensaciones nuevas, Naruto se retorcía bajo mi torso y su temperatura aumentaba cada vez que me movía en una especie de roce contra él, esta sonrojado y el rojo de sus ojos iba desapareciendo como un dia soleado ante el azul de la noche, esas marquitas en sus cachetes dejaban de parecer bigotes de un zorro endemoniado para ser simplemente una marca distintiva que para algunos quizás eran bastante adorables; no pude contenerme, tome su pequeña extensión y con la delicadeza de un pintor experto le movi arriba y abajo, suavemente para no desesperarme, mi propia virilidad se quejo de su prisión en el pantalón haciéndome gruñir por el dolor de la falta de atención, me contuve y me concentre en tocar al pequeño aun controlado por mis manos, una de ellas tocando toda su piel, desde la cara hasta los pies, muslos, pezones y ese tatuaje imaginario en su estomago; dolía tocarle y es que cuando soltaba un gemido mi libido saltaba protestando para ser atendido.

Luego de un gritito infantil mi mano se mancho de su liquido, lo lleve a mi boca y no recuerdo el sabor solo sé que me volví loco, como si fuera un veneno caí arrodillado en el suelo tratando de controlar las ganas que me inundaban de romperle el trasero solo para satisfacer mis deseos, presione con fuerza sobre mi pantalón, tal vez fue un acto desesperado pero para mi suerte Naruto noto este gesto, se acercó y se arrodillo justo frente a mi, susurro algo que no comprendí y metió sus manos por mi pantalón rozando con su calentura mi extensión, el alivio fue progresivamente en aumento a medida que frotaba, pero no era suficiente, saque mi masculinidad a través de la tela dejándole por completo delante de la cara del joven rubio inexperto e inocente, le susurre una orden y avergonzado la siguió, sumiso, como un corderito; en algún momento sentí una punzada de culpa que la lujuria acallo como la droga al dolor, y es que verle lamer ese trozo de carne y las sensaciones inexplicables que no puedo decir en este escrito son suficientes detonantes como para hacer al alma mas fuerte sucumbir al simple placer. Me metí hasta su garganta empujando ante la sensación del climax le llene de mi semilla su cuerpecito haciéndole estar de una forma que ni en mis mas retorcidas alucinaciones imaginaria que seria tan sexi, "eres malvado Sasuke" escuche en alguna parte de mi subconsciente, me basto con abrazar a Naruto y verle dormirse en mis brazos de nuevo, sin lagrimas en los ojos; desee con todas mis fuerzas que esa felicidad durara, que esa sonrisa en sus labios fuera para siempre, que no tuviera que explicar cosas de ayer ni enfrentar las de mañana sino quedarnos allí, juntos, felices; alejados de cualquier personas capaz de hacernos daño "porque eres demasiado especial, Naruto" susurre vencido por el sueño "demasiado".


End file.
